The last Namikaze
by Fhulu4u
Summary: what if after confronting Nagato, instead of a hero welcomes Naruto recieves hatred. What if what would happen if he were to get banished. What if he were to go to someone who would give him a tool that will give him greater power.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Banishment**

Naruto set quietly alone under a tree hands on his cheeks. He had just saved the village and its villagers from the leader of Akatsuki, pain. The village had already been destroyed when he came back from mount Myoboku. Still he fought for the village and defeated the enemy.

Yet no one thanked him.

He had lived his whole life protecting the village. It was his dream to becoming Hokage. If there was something he wanted to become other than anything it was being Hokage. Yet the villagers had not yet acknowledged him. In fact it was now that they hated him more than before. He had tried everything in his power to get the village to acknowledge him, yet they have not done so.

It was him who protected the village against Gaara during the invasion.

It was him who managed to convince Tsunade to become Hokage.

It was him who defeated pain.

It is him who jails the kyubi inside of his body.

Yet the village refuses to acknowledge him. They see him as nothing more than a bad luck. They blamed him for the invasion. They said had it not been for him they would never have needed to be saved in the first place. Everything was his fault; some went on so far as the blame him for the death of the Yondaime, the kyubi attacking the village.

It hurt him. He did not volunteer to be a jinchuriku. He was chosen to bear the burden. He had been bearing the burden all his life, he did not complain about anything. He did not blame the village for their hate; he understood that they were hurt when the kyubi attacked. He understood that he was a reminder of the kyubi to them. But he did not fault them; instead he lived to change their views about him. He wanted to be seen a better person, as a hero to the village, as someone who would protect this village even going as far as risking their lives for the safety of the village.

Some had even blamed him when Sasuke left the village. They said it was his fault. He did not blame them. He took all their hatred and shouldered it. Even Sasuke had tried to kill him, he still smiled.

Konoha has been nothing but a pain to him. It has done nothing but made him suffer. Pain in all its glory was all that the village could provide for him. He loved Konoha with all his heart. He could never do anything against it even with all the hatred that is being directed towards him.

Konoha has lied to him his whole life. He had thought that he was just another orphan. The Sandaime had never told him anything about his parents. He had always said he did know who they were and that they died during the kyubi attack. Jiraiya was also dodgy about the question. He never said anything, whenever he asked the pervert would always change the topic.

Yesterday he had just realized a shocking secret.

The Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash, Minato Namikaze is his father.

That crushed his heart. Everyone around him had lied to him about it. Even Baa-chan, she must have known she is the Hokage after all. They kept making him think that he was just another orphan. Just another kid who lost his parents when the kyubi attacked. It made him happy that he finally knew who his father was. Still by the way the village treats him, he could not help but resent his father for doing what he did to him. It was his father that made him a jinchuriku. It was all his fault, had he not died he would have lived a better life. Had not sealed the kyubi inside of him he would never have been hated by the villagers.

He was the son of one Konoha's greatest hero. Yet the village his father died, no Minato died protecting hates him. He had lost everything, because the kyubi attacked. Despite what others might believe he had lost far more than anyone had lost. He lost his childhood, his father, his mother. He was burdened to live a life of a jinchuriku. A life that is filled with nothing more that hatred.

He realized just now that he had been naive and a fool to think that Konoha would love him. That Konoha would acknowledge him. That he would finally make his dream a reality his one true dream of becoming Hokage. He had been way too naive to think that way. He to accept it he was a Jinchuriku. Konoha has no love for a Jinchuriku. Gaara was his friend; he could not help but feel a ting of jealousy for the former jinchuriku. Gaara had been accepted by his village. They made him their leader despite his age while he was stuck being a Genin. Rank did not matter to him. Still now that he thought of it, it looked like Konoha did not want him to progress any further. He had been fighting S-rank criminals ever since he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya. He had defeated them, and yet they still ranked him a Genin.

He had been way too foolish. It has been 16 years. To think that the villagers would change was just being naive. The only hope was the younger generation. Most of them did not hate him; in fact they saw him as a hero that he was.

He would have to change is priorities for his life to be better. For a chance of happiness. He still wanted to serve the village. His dream of being Hokage was now lost. He could work for the village behind the scene. Like being an ANBU or a hunter-nin. He was would need to train more to refine his Ninjutsu arsenal. With Senjutsu he needed not to worry about Taijutsu and speed. Senjutsu boosted everything including his physical strength. Senjutsu was really powerful he would have to thank the toads for teaching it to him. Jiraiya had never been able to perfect it, he needed the toads to enter Sage mode. He had not troubles with that. With his chakra capacity he was able to learn it, master it in a short period of time something which surprised the toads.

Thinking about it he had been always to learn things at a fast rate than anyone else. He learned the **Rasengan** in just a month while it took Jiraiya over a year. Even when his chakra control was pathetic he was still able to master it. Now he could do various forms of the Jutsu that require even greater chakra control and concentration.

He looked up at the sky. It was peaceful up there. The birds that would normally be in the skies calling him a Baka were awfully quiet. If one could look at his face, you could see that his happy smile was gone. As if it never existed in the first place. His blue eyes that were filled with bliss and life had nothing in them. They were dead as if they belonged to a dead man. His face that was filled with a lot of happiness was nothing but a blank page.

Naruto got up and dusted off the dirt on his orange jumpsuit. He walked up heading back to the village. He had been sitting just behind the Hokage monument alone in his thoughts. He was in no friendly relations with the kyubi. The bijuu had been awfully quiet too after he had almost released it. Whenever he had been lost in his thoughts the Kyubi would always make a comment on how weak he was and how he needed its power to fight off against his enemies. After he had hurt Sakura he had sworn never to use the kyubi's chakra again. But now he realizes that he was just being foolish. He was a jinchuriku; he could not run away from that fact. They kyubi had always been a part of him ever since he was born. And it would continue to be a part of him even in the years to come.

The forest behind the Hokage Monument was somewhere he could hide from the villagers. Jiraiya might have already returned to the village, after hearing about the invasion. The sennin had not been inside the walls of Konoha when pain attacked the village. He was out of reach. With Jiraiya being a spy master he would certainly have heard the news that Konoha had been invaded. Naruto did not want to deal with his sensei at the moment. He just wanted to be alone and clear his thoughts.

...

Naruto was walking slowly inside the destruction that is Konoha. Nagato really did a number on the village. The only thing that had remained standing was the walls of the village. Everything else had been blown up by Nagato's jutsu. Well at least everyone who had died was restored back to life. That was a good thing. The village could always be rebuilt no matter how many times it was destroyed.

The villagers were busy rebuilding. It looked like the process of rebuilding was going smoothly. That brought a smile on his face. The village would be rebuilt in no time and most of the people would be happy again. Unless they spent their time hating him for things he had no control over.

As people saw him walking around They stopped what they were doing staring at him with hateful glares. Somewhere giving him the looks that clearly told him 'This is all your fault'. If it was yesterday he would have run away to somewhere safe were he could hide and cry. Not today he could handle the hatred and not waver. He had been receiving the looks ever since he was just a kid. It was nothing new to him, although the hateful glares had seemed to have gained intensity. He refused a wallow in self pity. That did not mean it did not sadden him seeing how they looked at him.

''Look at him walking around, without care in the world''

''He should be the one rebuilding not us! it is his fault that we have to rebuild''

''I wonder why he just does not live that village he is nothing more than trouble''

The villagers whispered among themselves. The last comment hurt him other than anything he had heard before. To think that some would want him out of the village had sworn to protect was heartbreaking. He remained strong and continued to make his way towards the Tsunade's tent. He wanted to see how she was, despite the fact that she had hid the truth from him, he knew that she cared for him. He too cared for her. But still he felt a ting of resentment towards her for hiding the truth from him. She was the same as Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage they were all in position of power to tell him the truth. Yet they hid it for whatever reason they had.

He walked avoiding the whispers and the hateful stares until he reached her tent. Two ANBU guards were standing at the entrance. Naruto could tell not tell their reactions upon seeing him because of their masks. He walked close to the entrance. The guards just stared at him. Naruto did not what to say, but one on his right spoke.

''What do you want Uzumaki?'' He asked with a monotone voice.

''I just came to see the Hokage'' He replied while the ANBU looked to have been deliberating about something. They knew Naruto was close to the Hokage. It would be bad news for them if she were to wake up and hear that they had refused the boy entrance to see her. The woman was scary when she was mad. They did not want to infuriate her. They had seen how she beats Jiraiya with her monstrous punches. They did not want to be the ones to receive the beating. They also held no hate for the boy.

They moved away allowing Naruto to enter the tent.

Inside Shizune was sitting beside her master with Tonton right beside her. The woman did not look happy. Naruto could understand that she was worried about Tsunade. She had been always there for Tsunade. She was loyal to Tsunade regardless of anything Tsunade did. And she was the one to make sure that Tsunade did her job. Sometimes she almost ran the Village while Tsunade was missing.

Shizune looked up to see Naruto and smiled at him.

''How is she?'' Naruto asked with a soft tone.

''She is still in a coma, due to exerting too much chakra. But she is healthy I don't know when she will come to'' Shizune explained with a sad smile.

Naruto nodded. ''How was the afterlife?'' Naruto asked knowing that the woman had died during the invasion. But Nagato's jutsu had restored her back to life.

Shizune looked at Naruto and noticed that he looked and sounded different. The question he asked was not something that the Naruto she knew would ask. She realized that the villagers treatment must have been getting too him. Not that she could blame him if he snapped and let the kyubi out to play.

''Pleasant, I met my uncle and resolved some of the issues that were troubling him and me'' He responded with a small smile. Just when you die you meet with people who are stack in the world between because they are unable to move on because of some unresolved issues. Naruto just nodded and remained quiet.

The silence made Shizune wonder what was really going on inside Naruto's head.

''Are you okay Naruto?'

'

He looked at her. She contemplated his thoughts even if he said he was okay, she would press the issue forcing him to tell her the truth. It would not hurt to talk with someone; Shizune has always been nice to him. He could also see that she was genuinely worried. He sighed and told her the truth.

Shizune looked at his eyes while he was talking. He could see the pain and loneliness in his eyes. Speaking of loneliness she too was lonely. The only person she had in her life was Tsunade. She had no other personal relationship with someone else. All her life she had been following Tsunade sacrificing her own happiness. Even now she was too busy looking after Tsunade and assisting her to actually have time to do other things. She only told him it would be okay but she knew that was just a lie. Sooner or later the villagers will be getting violent with Naruto in an attempt to get him to leave the village. They were really foolish in her opinion. Naruto had done everything in his power to protect them and yet they still hated him for things he had no control over. She pitied him for the kind of life he is forced to live. For the hatred he has to endure each day. She wondered how long he would be able to endure before he reaches his limit and he becomes unstable. She respected him for making it this far and still be able to put on a sincere smile on his face.

''You really are a good person Naruto, with a strong will, to be able to endure everything the villagers throw at you and still be you, shows how a kind person you are and how strong you are mentally'' Naruto said nothing he knew that to be able to endure everything was because he had been holding on mentally. The greatest battles are fought within the mind. Shizune spoke again.

''You know any village would be lucky to have someone so dedicated like you, I'm sure that Tsunade-Sama appreciates all that you do for the village'' She said with a slight smile. She was being honest Naruto was truly a kind hearted person. Her master was surely lucky to have someone like him supporting her and looking over her shoulders.

Silence reined over the tent for a short period of time before Shizune spoke again.

''Are you going to be doing something later today around 10pm'' Naruto shook his head.

''Come here at that time, I will help you solve some of your problems'' I also get some free time' She finished to herself.

''Sure why not?'' He replied with a slight smile. It helped talking with someone else. He also did not want end up like an emo or king of brooding like Sasuke. Talking helps that much he had learned from Jiraiya. Despite being a self proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya had taught my useful things not just as a shinobi but life in general. He was thankful for that.

Shizune beamed up. Today she was finally going to get some free time. Ever since Jiraiya had escaped death from pain, busy trying to figure out information about the God of Ame. They had also been studying the body Jiraiya had brought with him.

Naruto got up and bid her goodbye. He would see her later right now he needed to so something. No he needed to destroy something. The forest of death was the best place he could destroy things without anyone interrupting him. He would be able release some pent up anger inside of him. He had promised Nagato he would bring peace to the Ninja world. He could not achieve that dream with the anger that was inside of him. He also needed to free his mind from all the troubling thoughts so that he could think clearly. He did not want to make rushed choices over his future just because of his pain. Jiraiya had taught him to think carefully when he made choices that would impact his tomorrow so that he does not end up regretting many of his choices like he did.

...

Naruto was sitting in a meditative pose gathering Natural energy. He wanted to enter into sage mode and coz a bit of destruction with the **Rasenshuriken.** It was his won jutsu that he had created. No one knew how to do it. Not even an Uchiha could copy it since the jutsu no use of hand seals. It only was pure chakra manipulation. Now that Naruto thought of it only the **Kage bunshin** was his only jutsu that he needed hand seals.

Having entered sage mode he decided to spar with a clone first. The clone was also in sage mode. It would be easy for him to destroy it if it was not in **sage mode.**

He engaged the clone in a taijutsu fight. The fight was intense and earth shuttering due to the power behind the strikes. His punches were like those of Tsunade when he was in sage mode. Possibly stronger than hers too. Senjutsu made his body hard. Things like a normal Kunai would be unable to pierce through his skin.

It was the advantages of senjutsu. He smiled to himself as he finished off the clone with a blow to the gut. The clone puffed away. Naruto stood still observing the ground. They were a couple of craters formed by his punches and kicks when he had missed or when the clone had missed.

The workout was needed. He had not even messed up his clothes that much. He sighed and held out his hand. A rasengan formed on his palm before it formed 4 wind blades. Naruto's jutsu spun furiously on his hand. It was shaped like a shuriken, thus named **Rasenshuriken**. It was making a loud screeching sound. Naruto was already used to it.

He threw the **Rasenshuriken **at the trees in front of him. The jutsu collided with the trees. It formed a large chakra ball around 80m big. One could see the small wind blades rotating around.

Boom

The jutsu exploded. Naruto watched with a smile at the destruction of his jutsu. I wonder if it would hurt the kyubi if I were to hit it with it. Naruto thought with a grin. Shoving the Rasenshuriken at the kyubi's behind would a wonderful sight to see.

A whistle from behind him interrupted his thoughts. He did not bother to look back. Sage mode gave him sensing abilities far better than a sensor. He could cover distances with his sensing. It was because with senjutsu be became one with nature. Thus his ability to sense things that exists within nature itself.

By the chakra signature he recognized the person whistling as Anko. The self proclaimed super sexy snake mistress. She was always at the forest of death if she was not doing anything else. The forest of death was her home.

Naruto sighed and let his sage mode disappeared before settling down.

''That is a powerful jutsu Gaki'' Anko said as she jumped down from a tree she was standing on. Naruto looked at her and noticed that she did not have her cheerful smile and did not seem playful. 'Everybody has masks' He thought. He had realized she wore masks, the first time he had spoken with her. Still sometimes it was hard to tell if she had slipped into her mask or not.

He nodded in an agreement his jutsu was indeed powerful; it was S-rank jutsu after all.

Anko raised an eyebrow seeing his expression. He did not seem cheerful like he always does. Guess the pressure got to him she thought as a snake came out from her coat and shot at Naruto. Just because he seemed sad did not mean she was not going to play with him.

Much to her disappointment Naruto did not react. He just let the snake wrap itself around him and ignored it. She had not been expecting that. She thought he would maybe try to fight it off. But just ignoring it was disappointing. It appears the Gaki was not in the mood for games today.

She set down beside him. ''What brings you here?'' Naruto asked eyeing her.

''You know this is my home I felt a chakra spike and decided to investigate'' She replied with a shrug. ''What brought you this far away from the village?'' She asked although she knew the answer. He was getting away from the village. She too had made the forest her home because it was the only place she could not hear people whispering things about her.

''Just came to clear my thoughts'' He paused for a moment ''It is getting kind annoying hearing people speak they way they do about me, I'm sure you understand that'' Naruto stated looking at her. He had had a few civil conversations with her while he had come at the forest. He had come to know a little about her. He knew how she is treated due to the fact that she was Orochimaru's student, no more like apprentice. He would always take her everywhere he went. Orochimaru is a traitor to the due village. Anko being the person that reminded them of him they treated her as the student of the traitor just as he reminded them of the kyubi thus the hatred.

Anko nodded and looked up to the skies. ''It sucks to be you hey, you just saved the village and yet the villagers hate you for it'' she said bitterly.

Naruto nodded ''Yes, it makes me wonder what it will take for them to get over their hatred''

''Probably nothing will work; they haven't liked me ever since I was little when that bastard abandoned me'' She spoke the bitter truth. Her hatred towards Orochimaru still existed. Naruto was positive even if she were to actually kill the snake she would be satisfied.

''Probably'' He said with a thoughtful look on his face. Silence reined over them. Anko left leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts. It was afternoon he figured she must have gone to get her precious dango.

He too needed to get something to eat. Icharaku ramen had been opened in a temporary stand. He would have to go there and enjoy the meal. But not now, he was not sure if even ramen would make him feel okay. It had always had made him feel better whenever he ate it. But right now he was not sure if that could happen.

...

The Konoha 12 minus Sasuke and Naruto stood beside the wood to be used for construction. Sakura and Shikamaru had gathered the group to discuss something of great importance. Naruto a hero of the village in their eyes, who is treated as nothing but a demon spawn in the village. It was a troubling revelation when they heard what people were saying about Naruto. It made them sick to their stomach. Shikamaru could have killed some villagers had it not for the fact that he had better control over his emotions.

''I think you all know why we are gathered here'' Shikamaru said getting straight to the point. Something was different about his face and voice. Boredom did not exist what existed was seriousness.

They nodded. Everybody knew the talk of the village. Everybody was talking about Naruto. But no one spoke of all the good things he did no he was the scapegoat for everything bad that happens in Konoha.

''I still can't believe they would treat him this way, I mean he did save the village and He did not choose to have the kyubi sealed inside of him'' Ino spoke her thoughts sadly. Something Naruto had done when he came back from his training trip he had told all his friends about his status as a jinchuriku. Shikamaru already had his suspicions having seen how the villagers treated Naruto when he was younger.

''It is most unyouthful the way Naruto-kun is treated'' Lee said. His voice was a bit down lacking the usual excitement and passion.

''It has always been like this as far as I can remember the question is how far will Naruto be able to hold on?''

Everyone had a thoughtful expression. Naruto was almost smiling but something of this magnitude was enough to suck the happiness out of anyone. To Naruto it was something they did not think he would be able to handle. All his life he had been dealing with things like that. Everybody had their limits, they were afraid that Naruto would reach his limits soon. When he did nobody was sure what he would do when he reached his limits.

''Come on guys we are talking about Naruto here, in a few days he is going to be laughing like nothing ever happened'' Kiba said. He did not understand the severity of the situation like his friends did. Well he was the dumbest of them all.

''Kiba you don't understand how serious this is, you know nothing about caring a burden. You know how I was before I fought Naruto at the chunin exams. I was cold to everyone, only because I had a caged bird seal. But Naruto has worse; he has the kyubi sealed inside of him. That alone is enough to make anyone insane. But Naruto has to endure that, and all the hatred the villagers throw at him'' Neji said seriously looking at Kiba.

''Neji is right Kiba; you remember how Gaara was when we first saw him. He too shared the same burden as Gaara, imagine if Naruto would change and become like Gaara'' Shikamaru said. Naruto has been holding on to his sanity for all his life, but given the current situation he could snap anytime soon and start killing people. Even though it was hard to believe that a loud mouth like Naruto would start killing people, the kind of mountain he was facing was enough to weigh anyone down. He understood that perfectly.

Choji smiled and stopped eating his chips ''Gaara, Neji these are people who Naruto has helped change their situations. Naruto has always been the one to help everyone'' He said with a smile.

''Yes Naruto-kun youth of flames burn brightly'' Lee said with a smile.

''He has always been looking after others. When we were on missions he has always been there to save my life even though I've never thanked him for it'' Sakura said sadly looking down the ground. She had always been a terrible friend towards Naruto when they were young. She never once apologized for her treatment towards him nor thanked him for all he had done for her. He almost got killed by Sasuke when he had gone after the rogue Ninja for her.

''It is logical that now Naruto needs us to help him with his problems'' Shino stated in his monotone voice.

His friends nodded it was now the time for them to be there for Naruto just as he had been there for them. He needed his friends at a time like this.

''A-ano h-have you g-guys seen N-naruto-kun?'' Hinata asked poking her fingers. She had not seen him or talked to him ever since she told him she loved him during his fight with pain.

''I haven't seen him since yesterday. Shizune said he came at Tsunade-sama's tent this morning and stayed there for a while'' Sakura replied.

''We have to find him before someone attacks him, because with the way things are at the moment it is just a matter of time before someone throws a rock at him'' Shikamaru said getting everyone to agree with him.

''Kiba you know Naruto's scent will you be able to find him?'' Shikamaru asked looking at the chunin

.

''Yes Akamaru and I will find him, my nose can pick up his scent no matter where he hides'' The Izunuka heir boasted.

''Good you looked for him and gather everyone when you do find him'' Shikamaru said. Kiba nodded.

They went their separate ways. Hinata followed Ino and Sakura who were going to visit Tsunade's tent.

''A-ano Sakura, do you think he will be okay?'' Hinata asked looking at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. ''I don't know Hinata, but Naruto has always been strong I hope he keeps on going strong'' Hinata nodded and the girls made their way towards Tsunade's tent in comfortable silence.

...

Naruto was walking slowly towards his tent. He wanted to get some sleep and change his clothes. Although he did fear that someone might set his tent on fire while he was sleeping. He still would be going on to rest. He doubted the ANBU who had been tailing him ever since he returned from the forest of death would allow something like that to happen.

He wondered why the ANBU were tailing him. Tsunade was still unconscious she could not have given them the order. As far as he knew ANBU answered only to the Hokage. It must mean that someone with power had ordered them. He did not want to believe that they were doubting his loyalty to the village, or they were hiding in the shadows to see if he would do anything against the villagers.

If they doubted his loyalty that would be heartbreaking. He was a jinchuriku he sort of blamed himself too for everything happening. Had it not been for him, Konoha would never have been destroyed. It was the hard truth that he had to accept and live with. He could not change what he was.

'Jiraiya' He thought as he felt the sennin's chakra signature at his door. Well he was bound to have a conversation with the man anytime soon. It was best he got over with it

.

He got up and walked over to the entrance. Jiraiya looked at him with worry written all over his face. Naruto just stared at the man. Jiraiya sighed grabbing Naruto's shoulder. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The change of scenery. Naruto noticed they were on top of the Hokage monument. There was someone else there. 'Kakashi-sensei' He thought turning around to face the Jonin.

Kakashi had his book on his hands. He flashed Naruto one of his eye smiles. Naruto just shrugged and looked back at the village.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi exchanged looks. Jiraiya wanted Kakashi to go first, but Kakashi shook his head. Naruto was Jiraiya's apprentice it was best of Jiraiya spoke first.

''Naruto'' Jiraiya called getting the blond to look at him. Jiraiya did not like the look on Naruto's face. It broke his heart to see Naruto like this. There was nothing but pain in the blonde's eyes. Even if he tried to conceal it, he had lived long enough to notice. ''As your sensei, I'm proud of you. I have truly surpassed me'' Jiraiya with a smile, it was soon replaced by a frown. Naruto had not reacted the way he had hoped.

''Naruto don't mind what the villagers are saying. You are a hero in my eyes, you have always been a hero. The villagers are just too stupid to realize that'' Jiraiya said, the last part was said bitterly. He had only been back for a few hours, he was expecting people to be praising a hero that was Naruto. Instead he found them speaking ill of him. It sickened him.

''Jiraiya-Sama is right Naruto, despite what the villagers think of you there are still people who care for you'' Kakashi said looking at his student.

''I know that'' Naruto said.

''Naruto I know you, you might be blaming yourself for what happened, I want you to know that it was not your fault'' Jiraiya said seriously trying to get through Naruto's stubborn head.

''None of us had control over the situation; you have to know that things like this happen. And the village can always be rebuilt'' Kakashi added to Jiraiya's words.

''I don't blame myself as much as the villagers blame me. What saddens me is the thought that they will never acknowledge me regardless of what I do'' Naruto sated sadly.

Jiraiya was quick to respond. ''Don't think like that Naruto, given time they will accept you, you just have to be patient''

''Time patience, it has been 16 years now Jiraiya-sensei still there is no change, I don't believe there will ever be a change''

''You are just going to give up like that, the Naruto I know would never give up he would continue to believe that things will change'' Kakashi said putting his book away.

''I'm not giving up sensei, I'm just accepting reality''

''Naruto you know things will change someday don't think like that''

''Jiraiya-sensei my situation is no different than yours, you have been in love with Baa-chan ever since you met her that was like 40 years ago, no matter what you do she will never love you, and I think you are aware of that'' Naruto stated.

Jiraiya smiled sadly. ''Even though she might never love me, I will do everything I can just to see her happy. It makes me seeing her smile'' He paused for a moment ''Even when the village does not see you as a hero, don't give up protecting it. I know you love the village, it would hurt you seeing it being destroyed when you know you could have saved it''

Naruto said nothing he just remained quite. It was complete silence for a few minutes before Jiraiya changed the topic

.

''I heard that the kyubi almost broke free from the seal'' He stated Naruto said nothing ''Can I check to see if it's okay?''

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya. Jiraiya could not help but flinch at the coldness. ''It has already been fixed''

Jiraiya was confused. Naruto knew nothing about seals, he could not have fixed it himself. There was no other person who was a seal master other than him inside of Konoha who could have fixed the seal.

''Who fixed it?''

''The Yondaime Hokage did, he appeared just as I was about to rip off the seal''

Jiraiya eyes widened. He tensed because he traced a bit of hatred when Naruto said the Yondaime. It was bad if Naruto had met Minato it meant that he must have told him he was his father. Something that he had relenting to tell the blonde.

Kakashi was oblivious to Jiraiya's thoughts. He smiled thinking that Naruto would be happy having finally seen his father. He met with his father when he had died. It was good for health, and good for his father.

''When were you planning to tell me he is my father?'' Naruto asked in an emotionless tone making both men flinch. This time Kakashi did not miss the bitterness in Naruto's voice when he said father.

'I Guess he resents sensei for sealing the kyubi inside of him' He thought sadly.

Jiraiya sighed sadly ''I did not think you were ready to know, that is why no nobody told you, we also were worried about your fathers enemies. Think about it Naruto should they know that Minato is your father, you would have been dealing with assassination attempts''

''You also have Akatsuki to deal with. Akatsuki was enough for us to deal with''

Naruto stared at the man. ''You let me live sixteen years of my life without knowing who my mother or father was. You let me live in a rundown apartment when I had a house to inherit. You let me live off a genins wage when I had my parents money to inherit'' He hardened his gaze.

''And that is your best excuse, you were not going to tell the whole world, you were going to tell me, you know me better than anyone. You know I would never have roam around the world telling people The Yondaime is my father. Even the Yondaime himself was surprised that I was not told I was his son. Jiraiya, along with Baa-chan and the old man had no right to keep my heritage from me''

Jiraiya was at a loss of words. Naruto was indeed right, even if he had told him Naruto would have never told anyone. Another thing that Naruto inherited from his father was secrecy. Naruto knew how to keep secrets. But what they did they did was for his own safety. The council would have never allowed Naruto to live inside his father's house. They would never even allow him to inherit his father's money and possessions.

''Naruto you have to understand that we could not risk people knowing about it'' Jiraiya said trying to get the blonde to understand.

Naruto shook his head. ''Jiraiya-sensei my father's house is destroyed I have nothing to inherit. All because you kept things from me because you wanted to 'protect' me, what I have left now is nothing but the Namikaze name which you have also denied me. My father was 'gracious' enough to tell me of my mother's name''

''I'm hurt that you would keep such information from me when you knew how much it meant to me. When you knew I could take care of myself'' Naruto said and started to walk away from the two.

''Naruto wait'' Jiraiya tried to get him to stop.

''Let him go Jiraiya-Sama'' Kakashi said. ''You have to understand this is hard for him. The village hates him for saving it. He just learned that his father was the one who cursed him to live this life and the people he trusted have been keeping his heritage away from him. He feels betrayed at the moment.

You have to give him time to calm himself down. I also would be sad that my father chose the village over me. But I think Naruto understands that his father did what he did because he was the Hokage'' Kakashi reasoned.

Jiraiya sighed he had not been expecting things to turn up the way they did. ''I don't think things will ever be the same for him ever again''

Kakashi nodded. ''I agree. His father is treated as a hero while he is treated as an outcast. Naruto has lost more than anyone in the village yet people do not see it''

Jiraiya had to agree. Naruto lost his parents just hours after he was born. He lived 16 years without knowing who his parents were. From the day he was born he had been burdened to carry the same burden as his mother carried. He has had to endure living as an outcast to the village he loves and protects each day of his life. Not only by making sure the kyubi is jailed but also by being one of the best shinobi's Konoha has produced.

''I'm gone go see Shizune'' Jiraiya said. Kakashi nodded and both man disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

...

Naruto was walking calmly around the Village. He had been avoiding Kiba ever since he returned from the Hokage monument. The brash Izunuka heir had been tailing him ever since. He figured the rest of his friends might also be looking from him. He had already had enough conversations for the day. He had used a clone to distract Kiba from himself.

Getting into another conversation that included what was happening now was not something he was looking from. What he needed was a time to think on his own. He had needed those moments alone ever since the invasion.

His meeting with Jiraiya and Kakashi had not gone the way he would have liked it. Jiraiya's reason for not telling him his heritage was nothing but an excuse. He could not understand why one would hide someone's parentage like what Konoha did to him. It was obvious everyone his high position knew about. The Yondaime could have a pregnant wife without the village leaders knowing about.

The council knew yet they chose to make his life a misery. They did not respect a child of their former kage, yet the respect the Kage himself. Their way of thinking and doing things infuriated him. But there was nothing he could do about it.

An ANBU dropped from the shadows and stood behind. Naruto wondered what the ANBU wanted. He stopped and turned to face the ANBU.

''Uzumaki-san the council requests your presence'' He gave Naruto no time to think of what the council wanted from him. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared into thin air.

Naruto stood in front of the clan heads and the two Hokage advisors along with Danzo. Danzo was sitting in the Hokage seat. Naruto said nothing he just looked at the council members. The two advisors were glaring daggers at him.

Danzo coughed getting everyone's attention. ''There reason I called you here is because we need to discuss the issue of Uzumaki there'' Danzo stated.

''What is it that we have to discuss about Naruto, Hokage-sama?'' Inoichi asked.

Naruto was surprised Danzo had been made Hokage. Tsunade was still alive they did not need to choose a new Hokage. Danzo gave him a creepy feeling and he was not the only one who thought that way. They could have put Jiraiya or Kakashi in charge of the village while Tsunade recovers. They did not have to put an old crippled man in position of power.

From what Nagato told him, Danzo was not someone who had the best of intentions for everyone. He only looked after himself. Danzo was part of the reason Nagato turned out to be pain. He knew both Nagato and Konan hated the man for his part in Yahiko's death.

''I am sure you have seen how the villagers are reacting to his presence inside the village that is something we cannot overlook''

''What are you saying exactly Hokage-Sama?'' Hyuuga Hiashi asked wanting to get it over with so that he could oversee the construction of his clan compound

.

''The villagers are not feeling safe with Uzumaki roaming around the village, we have to find a solution for that matter'' Elder Komura stated.

The clan heads looked to be in deep thought. Danzo just looked had the same emotionless expression of his face. Regardless of what the clan heads thought. He was going to do what he wanted. He was the Hokage Ninja's of the village were under his jurisdiction.

''I don't there is anything we can do about the situation; Naruto is a shinobi of the village. An important part of the village. We can't change how they view him'' Tsume said.

Shikaku was having suspicions as to why Danzo would bring the issue up unless he planned to do something with Naruto. Whatever it was it was not benefiting to Naruto.

''It is logical that we have Naruto-san enter ANBU ranks. He could still protect the village without having to interact with the villagers'' Shibi Aburame stated.

Shikaku nodded. ''With the way the villagers are reacting to his presence I second Shibi. Being an ANBU he won't have to be seen in the village, it will create an illusion that he is not in the village''

Danzo listened calmly. He looked at Naruto to see kinds of emotions appearing on his face. He smirked; it would be easy to manipulate the boy. Given that he seemed to struggle with his emotions. He just had to be his cards right.

Naruto was now getting nervous. He did not like the way things were being done. They were making a choice on how he should live his own life. He was already robbed of his happiness. His free will was something he had left.

''You are forgetting that because of him, the village was destroyed. Some could come back again and destroy it just for the hunt of him. I understand that we need a jinchuriku to maintain our power. But is it worth having our village destroyed?'' Elder Koharu asked. Danzo grinned inwardly; it was easy to manipulate the old fools.

''Are you suggesting that we exile him Council member?'' Shikaku asked with a serious tone.

Naruto's world began to crumble when he heard the word exile reached his ears. He could not believe they would even suggest something like that. He had been nothing but faithful to the village. No they would not do something like that. He told himself.

''That is exactly what she is saying. It is just a matter of time before the villagers try something to him. You all know what happened during the invasion. He was no control over his emotions. If the villagers were to attack him, he would surely lose himself and might release the kyubi'' Danzo said. Even though something that would not happen, he said it with conviction. Only fools would attack the boy, given how strong the boy has become. They would only attack if they know he won't fight back.

''You can't possibly believe that Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san is one of the strongest in the village that we cannot lose'' Tsume argued. The rest of the council members seemed to agree with her.

Danzo shot them all a glare. ''I have already come to a decision and you will agree with it''

They all got the threat in those words. Disagree with him and you will pay the consequences. They knew the old war hawk could be capable to doing something like that.

Shikaku looked at Naruto apologetically. He smiled sadly, this was something he feared. It was why he had objected Danzo be made temporary Hokage until Tsunade recovered. The fire Daimyo had not wanted to put Danzo as Hokage given his age. But Danzo managed to get his way. He did not think that the old war hawk would just be happy with being made temporary Hokage.'

Danzo smirked seeing them submit. ''Uzumaki Naruto you are here by banished from Konoha. By tomorrow evening you must be gone, or we will execute you'' Danzo stated coldly.

Naruto's world shattered that moment. He fell on his knees and started to cry. After all he had done, risking his life for the village and this is how they thank him. He truly loved Konoha. And now they were banishing him like a worthless tool. First the villagers blame him for the destruction of the village, and the elders were banishing him. This was beyond his wildest nightmares.

Never a day had he thought he would be banished for something he had no control over. This was what his father cursed him for. To be used and then thrown away like a flavorless gum.

''Y-you can't do that'' He managed to say between his sobs

.

Danzo seemed to be enjoying the view. The others did not like what they were seeing. ''I can do it boy, ANBU remove him from the chambers'' Danzo stated with a smirk. Everybody saw the smirk on his face.

Shikaku wondered why Danzo would banish Naruto. He had been vying for Naruto to be given to him and raised as a weapon for the village. He doubted that Danzo would give away Naruto because of the threat of Akatsuki. Danzo was someone who would never give his enemies power.

He had to have something planned. He looked at Danzo. 'Maybe he wants Naruto for himself to be his personal weapon' this thought shocked him. It would mean Danzo just wanted them to forget about Naruto while he hunted him down. He cursed for not having seen it earlier. Danzo was indeed a sneaky old bastard.

Naruto was dragged out of the council chambers by the ANBU. The ANBU was not being gentile at all. He glanced at the council members. The only ones who seemed to be apologetic were Tsume and Shikaku.

Konoha had made the biggest mistake. He could not forgive something like this. They threw him out of the village like trash. A village he had lived for his whole life to serve and protect. Despite its treatment towards him he had always remained loyal to the village.

He always loved it. Now he understood Konoha only loved itself. It had no loyalty. It never paid back those who remained loyal it. The village was just made out of vultures that devoured the weak. There was no love in the village. The village was not so different that the kyubi. From the hatred he had seen in the village. He could say the village was nothing but a mass village of hatred.

Still it hurt him more than anything to be cast out like this. He dragged himself to his tent just so he could cry alone.

...

It had been already half past ten. There was no sign of Naruto anywhere. She refused to believe that he had forgotten about her. Naruto might have been many things. But he was never the one to forget something like this. She sighed and decided to look for him.

It was good that she had asked Jiraiya were the blonde was staying when he had come to see him just in case.

It was still surprising to her that Naruto had found out who his father was when the kyubi had nearly broke free. She never agreed with her master for keeping Naruto's heritage a secret from him. But she was just an assistant. Her master did whatever she pleased.

It was not her place to say anything to Naruto. Her place was to assist her master and keep her thoughts to herself. Tsunade had made it clear that Naruto was not to be told until he was deemed worthy.

They had no right to keep that information from him. One thing she was certain for was that if Naruto was to hate Tsunade for it, she would be heartbroken. Her master loved Naruto like her child. She truly cared for him; it was why she never allowed him to go on high ranking missions unless the situation called for it.

Tsunade was highly over protective of him. Should he hate her, she would go back into being an old drunk lady.

Shizune arrived at Naruto's tent. She looked to see that there was no light on. It meant he was either sleeping or no in.

She thought for a minute. She looked around the area. Naruto's tent was separated from the rest of the tents that had people living in them. It was between the food store tent and the medicine tent. No one lived at the area. Only a few ANBU who guarded the tents were the ones at the place.

She had been so engrossed with her thoughts that did not even see it while she was on her way. He must have chosen here because no one wants to live near the demon she thought sadly. This must mean only a few people knew that Naruto was sleeping here. It was a sad reality for the blonde. At least he had people who cared about him.

''Naruto'' Shizune called out but there was no reply. She called again still there was no reply.

She decided to just get in and see. Breaking inside and closing the entrance Shizune stopped just in front of the entrance. It was full moon outside but inside the tent she could not see anything. She did feel that there was someone inside. She could also here a faint sound of snoring. She sighed he was just sleeping. She had come this far to just go away without talking him.

''Naruto'' She called.

This time Naruto woke up quickly and took out a kunai. He took a defensive stance.

''It's me, Shizune'' The woman said sadly. If one reacts like this it only means that one lives his life in constant threat.

Naruto sighed in relief before switching on the light. He had fallen asleep while he was crying.

Shizune looked at his eyes to see that they were red from crying. He seemed even sadder than the last time she saw him. She made herself comfortable.

''What happened?'' She asked worriedly for him. He had been like a little brother to her.

Naruto set down and looked at her. There was no life in his eyes. ''They banished me I have till tomorrow to disappear'' He stated his voice devoid of any emotion.

''What?'' Shizune yelled in disbelief. How could they do something like this to him. Her master was going to kill someone when she woke up from her unconscious state.

''Why, does Jiraiya know about it?''

''No he does not, Danzo said I was a threat to the village''

Shizune cursed. It was the first time Naruto had heard her curse. ''We have to tell him, he will do something, we can't let them do this to you'' Shizune said.

Naruto shook his head. ''There is nothing that can be done, the rest of the villagers hate me. I'm not even happy being inside the village, its best if I go for my sake'' He stated calmly.

''Naruto you can't just give up like that. What about your dream of becoming Hokage?'' she argued.

''It's a lost dream Shizune, Jiraiya once told me, it is only those who are acknowledged that can become Hokage, Konoha will never acknowledge me''

Shizune was at a loss of words. She just moved closer to him and hugged him tightly. Naruto's body stiffened she guessed he was not familiar with close contact. But she did not let him go.

Naruto could feel the warmth in her body was giving his. The walls he had been building to suppress his emotions crumbled down at her embrace. He felt himself wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly. It lasted for a few minutes.

They broke apart. Shizune found herself leaning closer to him. Naruto did nothing, he just stared at her. She kissed him softly before breaking away. Naruto was shocked. His brains had stopped working. It took some time to reboot. And they comprehended what just happened.

He had never been kissed by a girl before. The girls did not seem to like him for reasons he did not know. But here was Shizune stealing his first kiss to a girl.

Shizune looked at Naruto. The shock was clearly obvious by his wide eyes. There was also confusion written all over his face. He did not kiss her back. She could understand that.

She leaned closer again and kissed him. This time he kissed her back. They kissed for a few moments before they broke apart.

Shizune smiled at Naruto before smashing her lips with his again.

Boy she was she glad she had left Tonton at Tsunade's tent.

...

Shizune was woken up by a girly giggle. She woke up and looked around the room. Jiraiya and Kakashi were looking at her perversely. Jiraiya had his note book, he was scribing furiously and giggling. A bit of blood was dripping from his nose.

She looked at herself and quickly covered herself with a blanket. She then remembered that 'events' of last night and blushed. She was embarrassed at being caught like this. She then glared daggers at both man.

''What are you doing here?''

Jiraiya grinned and put away his note book. ''I'd ask you the same thing Shizune, this is my apprentice tent after all, although I have a pretty good idea why you are here'' Jiraiya said. She was truly happy for his student. He was just said that he was not here to see it when it happened.

Shizune could have blushed but she a name popped around her head. ''Naruto'' She looked around to see his clothes were gone. She stared at both Jiraiya and Kakashi seriously. Both men had changed their expressions into serious expressions.

''We know'' Both said in unison.

''He must have left while I was still sleeping. What are we going to do?'' Shizune asked.

''I am going to look for him I won't return till I find him. You stay with Tsunade-Hime. Kakashi will tell his friends what happened, I'm sure when word gets out the villagers with be celebrating'' Jiraiya said the last part bitterly as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked at Shizune and gave her an eye smile. ''Don't worry Jiraiya-Sama will find him'' He said before disappearing.

''I hope he does'' Shizune muttered to herself as she laid back.

Thinking of last night 'activities' she could not disagree anymore when someone said Naruto had a lot of stamina. Despite being his first time, the boy never got tired. She was able to keep up with him because it had been a long time for her

.

Another thing was that Naruto was indeed a fast learner. She just hoped that Tsunade never found out what she did or she would kill her for sleeping with her baby son Naruto.

She was a bit sad that he left. Although he did not have a choice since he was banished. At least Jiraiya had gone after him. He could not have gone far could he? Jiraiya was an expert at finding people he would be able to find Naruto in no time. Then he would stay with him until Tsunade came to and corrected things. She got up and picked up her Kimono which was folded nicely beside her. A piece of paper fell from it. She was quick to pick it up.

Shizune

By now I have already left the left the village. I'm sure when Jiraiya finds out I was banished he will try to look for me, but he won't find me.

I'm going to disappear for a few years. I will not be able to keep contact with you or Baa-chan.

I will miss you guys. I hope you keep well till we meet again. Don't worry about me, I will be fine.

Naruto

She smiled sadly. She would have to keep the note for Tsunade when she comes to. Even when he said Jiraiya would not be able to find him, he hoped Jiraiya does find him. But a part of her told her Jiraiya won't be able to find him.

...

He had travelled for over 3 days. Today he had reached his destination. He only rested when he needed to. It had been a rather long journey since he did not know the place he was going to. The map was complicated. He had to continually ask for directions when he came across people or a town. He had been cautious when meeting up with people.

He always henged himself to avoid being tracked or seen. It was a good thing to cover his tracks. His henges were useful since they were not just mere illusions. But they were real transformation. It was impossible even for the Byakugan to see through them because they were real not illusions.

He had not even decided to go the Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) knowing that it would be the first place Jiraiya would go. Jiraiya knew that he was familiar with the nation. They treated him as a hero there; they even had a bridge named after him. An outcast would most likely go that place.

He did not even go to Suna. Jiraiya knew he was close to Gaara, The Kazekage. He would most likely go there since Gaara would most likely do anything for him just repay the favor for all he has done for the former Jinchuriku. Even at the sand he had gained a bit of reputation for being the first person to have defeated Gaara and for having taken part in rescuing him after he was abducted by Akatsuki.

Other options were Kumo. The month he had spent there he had gotten on good terms with Yugito. And had played at crucial part in saving her from Akatsuki. The Raikage had even go as far as to say if Naruto ever wanted to live in Kumo he was welcome. Jiraiya would also visit there knowing he would be welcomed.

Land of snow was an option, but it did not sit well with his plans.

This rainy village was the only place Jiraiya would never think to look for him. He gazed the strange metal towers that were the village. The village buildings were different than any other village he had been too. It had been tricky getting into the village. He was thankful for his pranking days and the times he had spent with Jiraiya.

He sighed as he stared at the large tower. The tower where they say the God of Ame lived with his angel. Looking at the tower he could see the image of the Angel. He walked over to the tower. It was strangely empty without people crawling.

He figured no one would dare enter the tower of a God to steal something. Despite the fact the people already knew their God was gone, they still worshiped him and praised their angel who was still him them.

Naruto sneaked his way into the tower. He got into the largest room on the last floor of the tower. He found the blue haired Kunoichi staring outside as if she was watching the village. She was still wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She did say she would quit the organization guess she was just used to wearing the cloak.

He could tell she had already noticed his presence. She was on guard, preparing should he try anything. She turned around and faced him. He smiled slightly.

''Hello, Konan''

…

Chapter 1 done of my first fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors notes.

Jiraiya survived his encounter with Pain. Orochimaru is still alive, but he did not get Sasuke's body. I have my reasons for making Shizune sleep with Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do thank the welcoming reviews.**

**I think this chapter has some dull moments. Especially the flash in which Naruto saves Yugito. Do hope you liked as you liked the first one**

**Disclaimer. I do not own naruto, I wish I did**

**Chapter 2 Unwelcome News.**

**Flash back **

Kakashi hated what situation Jiraiya had put him in. Why did he have to be the one to tell the Konoha 12 of Naruto's Banishment? Shizune or Jiraiya should have been the one to tell them. He did not how he was going to break the news. At the moment thoughts flooded his mind. He could not even read his precious book. Although he doubted with the he had planted on himself when he found himself looking at Shizune almost nude in Naruto's tent, he would have to read any time soon. The memory could last for a few days if he played it well in his mind on how things went between the two.

He sighed he too was worried about Naruto. Naruto was Minato-sensei's son. Sensei had treated him like a son. He should have been a least be like an older brother to Naruto. Jiraiya could have taken him with him when he left to find Naruto. They could have covered more ground. And he also could have used the break away from the village. Construction was too much of a hustle for him. He needed to just relax and read his book.

The Konoha 12 wondered what was going inside Kakashi's head. The jonin had called them but ever since they arrived he had not said anything. He was just staring somewhere else with his book in hand. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

''Kakashi-sensei why did you call us?'' Sakura asked snapping her sensei out of his thoughts. She was a disappointed that Kiba had been unable to find Naruto yesterday. But seeing Kakashi here it must mean he had known something about Naruto.

Before he could answer her question Choji asked another ''Kakashi-sensei have you seen Naruto?''

The jonin smiled sadly before nodding and putting away his book. ''Yes I saw him yesterday. He is the reason I called you here'' He replied while the group focused all their attention on him.

''I'm sure by now you know what the village thinks of Naruto'' They nodded they had been talking about it yesterday. ''I'm about to tell you something important, I'm sure by the end of the day everyone in the village will have knowledge of'' He paused thinking of how he was going to put it. He sighed and decided to just be straight forward with them.

''Naruto was banished yesterday, by this morning he was already done'' He announced with a serious tone to make them understand that he was not joking. The reaction was instantaneous.

''WHAT''

Almost all of them yelled while others had wide eyes. It was absurd to think that Konoha would banish someone as Naruto. Despite is short comings he was a great person, a loyal ninja to the village to just throw him away like that was unforgivable.

Shikamaru managed to mutter ''Troublesome'' Between his breaths. Inside he was seething. Naruto was always someone he got inspiration to him and to others. To think that the village would banish him. They basically betrayed him.

Hinata's reaction was to faint. She was lucky Kiba was just behind her. He was able to catch her before she could hit the ground. It was too much for to bear. It was like seeing Naruto with another woman. Her precious Naruto was exiled. From the village he was loved and protected.

''Why?''

Kakashi thought for a moment before responding. ''I think they feared that the Akatsuki would come back again and destroy the village, or now they just found a reason to get rid of him, they never liked him in the first place'' He shrugged.

''So they blame him for everything'' Shikamaru summed up. Kakashi just nodded.

Kakashi looked at his remaining student. She did not seem to be taking the news well. Well it was to be expected. Sasuke abandoned the village three ago in quest of power, and now Naruto was gone. He was the glue to the team back before Sasuke ran off to join a traitor. Team 7 from the moment Naruto was banished ceased to exist.

''Kakashi-sensei we have to do something'' She cried out almost pleading. He looked at the girl with sympathy. He could sympathize with her; he too had lost his teammates, Rin and Obito. Teammates turned out to be your best friends. In Sakura's point of view team 7 was her second family.

''I'm sorry Sakura but there is nothing we can do at the moment but Jiraiya has already left the village in search for Naruto, I'm sure he will find him'' He assured the girl with an eye smile. ''By that time I'm sure Tsunade-Sama would have already recovered she can fix things knowing how she feels about Naruto'' He said knowing that all hell would break lose when she finds out Naruto was banished.

The group did not seem to so assure. ''Don't think of doing anything stupid or you will regret. I know you care about Naruto, so do I. But there is someone who is in charge of the village his name is Danzo. He won't hesitate to have you executed for treason if you go behind his back to search for Naruto'' Kakashi stated sternly.

''Wait there is a new Hokage?''

Kakashi shook his head ''No he just took in charge temporarily until Tsunade-Sama recovers. I will inform you if Jiraiya finds him. Ja ne'' He said and disappeared in a puff of clouds

.

The group was left in their thoughts. They could not do anything at the moment. Kakashi had sounded serious when he said Danzo would get them in trouble should they try to find Naruto. It was just a saddening situation knowing that their loud mouth knuckle head had been banishment for something that he had no control over.

''I think it's good that Naruto is out of the village. Think about it guys even if we get him back do you think he will be happy inside the village when he whole village hates him?'' Ino said sadly.

Sakura was quick to replay. ''Are you saying we abandon Naruto Ino?''

Shikamaru sighed. ''As much as I hate to agree Ino, I think she is right Sakura. Naruto would be happy outside the village were people don't hate him. It would be selfish for us to try get him back just so we could be happy while he continues to suffer'' Shikamaru explained.

Sakura sighed sadly she could not argue with his words. Perhaps she had been selfish all along. No Naruto belongs in team 7. She thought to herself.

The group dispersed. Everyone went away to gather their thoughts about the current situation.

One thing was certain the village would never be the same again with Naruto.

**Flash back end**

''I miss him already'' Sakura said to the now Konoha 10. They had gathered again. It was the first time they had gathered since they were told Naruto had been banished from the village.

''Me too, I still can't believe the villagers would celebrate his banishment''

When word spread that Naruto had been banished the villagers had started to celebrate his banishment. They even event made the day Naruto got banished from the village as a public event. Just as they celebrated annually on the tenth of October the day of the kyubi's defeat. They marked the day 'Freedom Day'. Freedom day because the demon brat had finally left the village. They were free from their fears. Freedom day marked the day the kyubi brat left them alone. Now they were free from the people who would going after 'it'.

They cared not for what happened to the brat so long as he did not exist within the village they could be happy with their children. Leaving without the hatred they were forced to harbor.

They had been celebrating for three days straight. Parties were all over the village each night. During the day they rebuild their home with utter happiness while at night they celebrated their freedom. They parties had been noisy it was hard to sleep at night with them chanting curses at Naruto.

Not everyone was happy about Naruto's banishment. A few people did not celebrate his banishment. They demanded reasons why Naruto had been banished. Unfortunately for them the majority of the villagers did not agree with their thoughts.

''If Tsunade-Sama was seeing this she would have probably try to get them arrested or smack them out of the village herself''

They shared a chuckle knowing it was true. She would do either of those. Naruto was the only who called her Baa-chan. Even when sometimes she looked irritated by it they all knew inside she did not mind. Shikamaru could conclude that if someday Naruto were to call her Hokage-Sama she would not know how to react. Even if she does react her question to him would be asking him if he okay. It was like she expected him to call her Baa-chan.

''Konoha is indeed not the same without our youthful friend'' Lee exclaimed.

Despite adding his 'youth' phrase they agreed with him. Naruto always made them laugh. He was a source of happiness with his foxy grin. Things like him laughing sheepishly while scratching his head they have come to miss.

''Any word from Jiraiya-Sama?'

'

''No I don't think we will get any word from him soon. From what Shizune told me, even if Jiraiya were to find him, he wouldn't come back to the village with him because if the does so, he would be against his banishment'' Sakura replied sadly. Everything rested on Tsunade-Sama, but the blonde Hokage was still out of it. And nobody knew when she would come to. She only hoped that she comes to sooner rather than later.

Naruto set beside Konan on a couch within the tower she resided. He had just been telling her the events that had occurred after his battle with Nagato. He could not really tell what the woman was thinking because her face remained neutral throughout. He wondered if the woman had killed all her emotions. Well he could not blame her she had been lived a rather hush childhood.

''I thought coming here would a good thing for a new start; you no longer have Nagato, meaning you are alone. With my banishment I'm also left alone'' he paused for a moment and looked straight in her eyes ''What do you say to a new start?''

Konan thought for a moment. Well she was alone, she had already been used it. It had come to point where she felt as though she was perfectly fine alone. But what could she achieve leaving a lonely life. Happiness she doubted that. It would not hurt she had told herself she would be his pillar. A source of support when he found himself struggling to move on. With him being here it made it easier for her to support him in creating a better world.

''I think I like would like that'' She said finally.

Naruto grinned at her. He had nothing to do at the moment; he could get some info from her about Akatsuki. Tomorrow he would settle down and try to get some training done. Yes he needed to get some training done to be stronger than he is now. ''I think we will have a great future...now what can you tell me about Akatsuki?''

Konan sighed. She knew the question was coming soon. It was better that he asked her now. She had nothing better to do. ''Beside Nagato there is someone who operates behind the scenes. He was the one who gave Nagato the idea of collecting Bijuu's. His Name is Uchiha Madara, he wears an orange mask. There is Kisame and Itachi, those are the real threats. I'm sure you have met those two since they were originally assigned to 'collect' you. There is also Zetsu he is not human, he does not fight he acts as a spy for the organization''

Naruto listened well. He had clashed with Itachi and Kisame on several occasions. He had never been able to come close into beat one of them.

What got him thinking was the masked Uchiha. His father had said the person who let the kyubi on its rampage was a masked Uchiha. That had to be him. If he had been able to control the kyubi it must mean he was powerful.

Uchiha Madara where have I heard that name before? Naruto though trying to recall where he had heard the name. He shrugged it off because he could not remember.

''The masked Uchiha he was the one responsible for the kyubi attacking Konoha 16 years ago'' He said to Konan. ''According to the Yondaime when I met him in the seal containing after it had nearly broke. The man was powerful enough to go toe to toe with him''

Konan just nodded she knew he was strong. It was one of the reason she and Nagato never trusted him. ''So what now?''

''I'm going to hide for a few years while I train; one cannot create a new world if he cannot stand up to his enemies. I know the only reason I was able to defeat Nagato was because he had already spent much chakra destroying the Konoha''

Konan nodded. Despite that fact it was still great feat no one had defeated Nagato before. Even she could not defeat him in the state Naruto had fought him in. He was still far stronger.

A thought came to her mind. She smiled inwardly but outside her face remained emotionless. She had hid Nagato's body for a reason. She knew Madara would come looking for Nagato's corpse to take his eyes. Without the Rinnegan Akatsuki's would not be able to seal any bijuu's given that one needed to have the Rinnegan to control the Gedo Mazo.

She smiled Nagato's powerful would be useful future. She wondered why she did not think of it after Nagato had died. It was still a shame that the people he had sacrificed his life for had ended up hating the person who had made him sacrifice himself for. No now is not the time for that she told herself.

Nagato believed in Naruto so would she.

But before she could do anything drastic she needed to ask him a question. ''What will you do about Konoha they betrayed you?''

It was simple answer. Naruto had asked himself the same kind of question while he was on his way here. ''Over the past few days I have realized my love had been misplaced. Konoha may appear peaceful outside, but deep inside the village is crawling with demon spawns vultures that devour the weak without care. Konoha is vile, it is evil should not change it will be wiped out of existence

''But there are some good people, which is why for now I will not do anything, but should they become an enemy they will be dealt with'' Naruto said with no emotion in his voice.

Konan smiled. He was not naive as he was when she last saw him. His experiences have changed him. Life was harsh sometimes but it was good if we learned from our experiences.

''There are people who cannot be changed in this by words because deep in their hearts they desire nothing but destruction''

Naruto nodded. He had come to understand that in the few past days.

Konan stood up. ''Follow me I want to give you something'' Naruto just followed her without saying any word. By the way she said sounded it must be something important.

Shizune was sitting beside her master in deep thought. She was clinging on piece of paper Naruto had left her. A part of her wanted to treasure it like a love letter but it was just a goodbye note. Still she felt it much value losing it would be like losing the memory of Naruto.

Maybe she was only clinging on to it because she did not want to forget the night they spent together. Why I ma I thinking about this anyway. I mean sure I slept with him it was just a one night thing nothing more nothing less right?

She was the one who went on to him. He was having emotional troubles she had only gone there to comfort him. Just as Tsunade-Sama would have wanted her to do.

She was thinking about this too much. Naruto was like her little brother well at least she kept telling herself. A part of her did not want him to be her little brother he had showed her he was more than a man to satisfy her.

She really needs to get laid more often. She was going craze just because she had gotten laid after it had been years. She was even embarrassed to think of the number of years she had lived with the drought.

She blamed Tsunade for giving her too much work. If it was not for her she would have been obsessing about the blonde idiot. She sighed she really needed to get over this.

She looked at her master and winced as she thought of what her master would do if she was seeing the villagers who were celebrating Naruto's departure. What the villagers were doing saddened her. She wondered what his father would do upon seeing how the village he sacrificed his life for as well as his son's celebrate his son's banishment. As any father would do for their children she had to think that he would regret saving the village in the first place if this is how they thanked him.

''Shizune'' She was snapped out of her thoughts by a soft voice from behind she recognized it as Sakura's voice. She turned back to face the girl.

''Oh hey Sakura, I thought you were not coming today''

Sakura shrugged ''I had nothing better to do, so I decided here, you have been rather withdrawn lately, you worried about Naruto?''

Shizune smiled sadly. ''Naruto can take care of himself, but still I'm worried about him, the last time I saw he had been crying, ever since I met him I had never seen him cry before''

Sakura was taken aback by this. Naruto crying. It did not seem to rhyme well. She had never seen him crying. He was always laughing grinning ''I guess he too has his limits''

Shizune nodded and looked back at her master. She really hoped she would come to soon and fix things before it was too late to fix them.

Kumogakure Raikage tower

The Yondaime Raikage was sitting reading a latest report from his spies. Mabui was standing next time holding a note book. 'Konoha' he quickly went through the scroll. His eyes widened when he read that Konoha had been destroyed by a single man with a single Jutsu. Konoha was the strongest of the great five how they fall so easily. No he must not have been seeing clearly. He rubbed his eyes and looked again but still it said Konoha had been destroyed by the leader of Akatsuki. No maybe the electricity running around his body has been messing with his nervous system.

''Mabui, look here does it say Konoha was destroyed?'' The Raikage asked holding the scroll while pointing where he had been reading. Mabui looked and nodded. The Raikage smiled brightly. Kumo had no love with Konoha due to past events, but they were not enemies. With Konoha destroyed Kumo could take over as the strongest of the great five hidden village. Yes we could, Konoha has been holding out this position ever since it was formed. It is now time for Kumo to rise and leave the shadows of Konoha. Kiri was still recovering from a civil war, they were nowhere near the level of Kumo's military power.

Suna was weak. It posed no threat. Maybe Iwagakure, but the village never recovered from the third great shinobi war. They lost heavily because of Konoha.

He smiled he could almost call the council and tell them the news. They would be foolish not take advantage of the situation. Konoha had just been destroyed by the single man. That would make their clients doubt them. Yes Kumo would be waiting in the corners to pick them up. He smiled and continued to read further.

''Uzumaki Naruto fought Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, after the man had destroyed the village. Naruto fought and defeated Pain. But the next day Uzumaki was banished from the village.

The villagers blamed him for the destruction. Even though Uzumaki managed to talk pain into reviving everyone who had died during the invasion. Ever since Uzumaki was banished the Villagers have been celebrating his banishment while they curse his name''

His eyes almost bulged out while his heart nearly stopped beating. He could not believe it. The boy who had been the reason Yugito was alive had been banished just because he was a Jinchuriku. He actually liked the boy; even Yugito seemed to like him although the boy seemed oblivious to it. Finally his heart started to work probably.

''GET ME YUGITO NOW'' He yelled out particularly to no one. But whoever was near heard the message. It was not wise to deny the Raikage's wishes when he starts yelling. The ANBU in the shadows of the office quickly went away to find the Nibi Jinchuriku.

Mabui shook her head at the Raikage's behavior. ''How many times have I told you not to yell in the office Raikage-Sama?'' She asked calmly.

A did not respond, he just shrugged and waited for Yugito to arrive. She needed to hear this.

15 minutes later Yugito walked in the Raikage's office. ''You wanted to see me Raikage-Sama?''

A nodded and decided to just tell her straight. He was never the one to beat around the bushes. ''I got a report from one of my spies in Konoha. You remember Uzumaki Naruto neh?'' She nodded ''Apparently defeated Pain, Akatsuki's leader who had destroyed the village. The villagers blamed him for it, as a result they banished him'' The Raikage summarized.

Yugito was shocked. She had spent some time with the blonde idiot. He was kind hearted and a good person. To think that Konoha would blame him for its destruction was unthinkable. It was their Yondaime who made him a jinchuriku in the first place. They are fools to do something like that; she thought bitterly and then remembered when He had saved her.

**Flash back**

Yugito was running hopelessly deep in the borders of the lightning country. Her body was bruised and she was bleeding. She was a mess. She could not longer access the Nibi's chakra due to the damage done to her body nor could she do a tailed beast transformation.

She could not believe that a simple A-rank mission had turned out like this. All she had to do was deliver a scroll to a client. But now she had little hope of returning home.

The two Akatsuki men she had been fighting just could not die. All her attacks just seemed no to work. No matter how hard she tried they would just get back up and fight again like nothing happened. What frightened her was the one who cursed a lot, he had a tri-bladed-scythe. She had cut off his head still he cursed her while his head was separated from his body. She had never seen anything like that before. No something like that should only have been happening in nightmares. But it happened. What was scarier was when his partner sewed his head back.

She hit his body will all the fire Jutsu she knew, but none seemed to burn his body. The other too just did not know how to die. His skin was also hard as a solid rock. She had hit him with one of her strongest Jutsu that could have killed anyone and all he did was complain about losing a heart. In all her life she had never fought such enemies. She was never the one to run away from her enemies, but this time she knew if she did not run she would be captured.

The Bijuu muda she did only gave her enough time to run. But the damage had already been done. Looking back they did not seem to be in a hurry to chase after her. They were just walking after her slowly while bickering.

''Stop running bitch'' Hidan yelled out. He was getting annoyed at the running girl. Why could not she just understand that there was no where she could go?

''Shut up Hidan. Can't you see she is barely conscious in a few minutes we will take care her'' Kakuzu snapped back at his partner. Sometimes he wondered why he was made to partner with his fool.

It was true Yugito was struggling to remain conscious. The only reason she was even conscious at the moment was because she was running.

Naruto cursed Jiraiya the pervert would pay if he were to get in trouble for this. They supposed to inform the Raikage about the Akatsuki and go back home. Since the Akatsuki had successfully infiltrated Sunagakure and kidnapped Gaara Tsunade had deemed it worthy to get Kumo to cooperate with them in dealing with Akatsuki. But the Raikage had rebuffed them saying Suna was weak Kumo could handle a bunch of criminals should they come at his village.

Jiraiya had insisted that they stay for a while. But all the man wanted to do was do his 'research' before going back home to Konoha.

But that was not why he was cursing Jiraiya at the moment. The Toad sage had said he had a bad feeling when his sources had told him that the Nibi's jinchuriku had left in a solo mission. They were going to tail her but when Jiraiya saw a red blonde haired Kunoichi with a rather sizeable rear, he had changed his mind and said Naruto could alone. Naruto had been reluctant to do so. With the promise of being taught a new jutsu Naruto was quick to leave the village and head out to the location Jiraiya had told him too.

He had left Kumo for just 6 hours and was close to shimo the village located between the lightning country and the fire country. The villages name was shimo. He felt demonic chakra and guessed it was Yugito. He had run as fast as he could to make it there.

The destruction of the place showed that Yugito was fighting in her bijuu transformation mode. Kumo jinchuriku could transform into their bijuu's. He followed the blood trail, but the looks of if he guessed it was Yugito's blood. He ran until he sensed three chakra signatures just in front of him.

'So this is the end of me huh?' Yugito thought as darkness consumed her.

Kakuzu sighed when he saw the girl fall down. She had been a rather bad kitty. And they just had to call Zetsu to pick her up. He wanted to make some money first. He thought with a smile. Yes I could collect some bounty before the sealing process starts. Just as he was about to order Hidan to get the body he felt a chakra spike from behind.

**'Odaama Rasengan'**

Naruto Yelled as the big ball Rasengan missed Kakuzu hitting the ground and creating an explosion. Kakuzu was wondering who was stupid enough to interrupt them from collecting their target. He really did not want to get into another fight at the moment. He could just let Hidan fight.

**'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no **Jutsu'

Two thousand orange jumpsuit wearing blondes popped into existence and surrounded the two Akatsuki agents.

''Ah fuck'' Hidan cried out seeing the thousands clones.

Naruto knew he stood no chance against the two Akatsuki men. He just had to destruct them long enough to make a getaway. He could summon two tails worth of Kyubi's chakra. With that power he could cover a big distance. He had already summoned Kichi and told him to get Jiraiya to follow his trail. With the speed boost the kyubi's chakra would give him he could make a quick getaway.

The clones did not charge at the two men. They just stood there and stared at them with wide grins. Smoke bombs erupted blocking the S-rank criminal's view.

Naruto picked up Yugito's battered body and ran for it. When the clothes saw the boss was gone they scattered in all directions. Naruto smirked clothes had their uses after all. They would not be able to tell where he went seeing that they could not tell which way he went. And could not see which one had Yugito.

''Arg crap she is gone, this is your fault Kakuzu, if you had not said we should take it slow this would never have happened'' Hidan yelled at his partner.

''Just shut up Hidan, we won't find her with you bickering, lets go before the Leader contacts us''

''Fine but I'm going to sacrifice the son of a bitch who saved that bitch''

Kakuzu said nothing he just made his way to Kumo's direction. He knew whoever saved would try to get her back home for treatment. It was best to just make his way towards the village but not too close. He just hoped they found the before the brat who saved her reached Kumo. If the brat reaches Kumo they would have to abandon their mission. They could not take out a whole village.

Naruto smiled as he got a memory from his clones. He had made good progress. The Akatsuki were not in his sight. Although it appears they are heading towards Kumo. He would only rest when he comes close to the village. He doubted they would risk going that far.

Sighing he pumped the Kyubi's chakra and took a more fox like form with two tails. He did not have to worry about Yugito getting burned by the kyubi's chakra. She was a Jinchuriku he figured her body must be used to the demonic chakra. He placed the female jinchuriku on his back and disappeared in a red blur.

It was already dark. He was hungry and tired. He was just near Kumo; it would only take an hour to reach the village. But he did not want to risk anything. He did not know if Jiraiya had gotten his message or not. He had decided it was best to rest for a bit at a cave he had found within the rocky mountains of the lightning country. His clones would keep watch. He made a small fire just for light. He did not want to make a big one that would give away his position.

Yugito felt her body ache. No her whole body burned. Her eyes slowly opened. It took some time for her to see clearly. Then it hit her as she brought out her hands to her face. 'I'm alive, I'M ALIVE' she yelled inwardly. She thought she was going to die. 'I'm alive'

**'Yes you are now will you shut it, I'm trying to take a nap here' **The Nibi grumbled inside its seal.

'Nibi what happened, that last thing I remember was looking conscious with those freaks after me?''

**'Someone saved, you should be thankful, that you are alive' **The Nibi said before closing its eyes and sending Yugito away from her mindscape.

'Damn Nibi'

She tried to get up but it hurt. 'Ahhhh' she grunted trying to get up. Her grunts woke Naruto up. He yawned getting her attention. Yugito looked beside the small fire to see the orange jumpsuit, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. She recognized him. He had been in the Raikage's office along with Jiraiya-Sama a few days ago. If she remembers correctly his name is Naruto the kyubi's jinchuriku. She realized that she was staring at him when she saw him flash her wide smile.

''I'm hope you still remember me'' He said with his cheerful voice.

Yugito nodded. ''What happed to those freaks?''

''I don't know, I just saved you and created a diversion before running away, but they are still in the lightning country searching for us''

She nodded but suspicious how he had known were she was to rescue her. ''How did you know where to find me?''

''Jiraiya-sensei told me, we were going to tail you together because he had a bad feeling when he found out you were out on a mission, but that damn pervert saw some blonde haired girl and ditched me leaving me to tail you'' Naruto responded with a sheepish grin.

She nodded and lay back again. ''Thank you''

Naruto smiled brightly. ''I'm always happy to help a fellow Jinchuriku''

She smiled slightly before a world of darkness consumed her. A few minutes later Naruto did the same seeing that she was in no condition to travel.

Morning

''Hey Gaki wake up''

''No please let me finish my ramen first''

''Gaki Wake up!''

''Just 10 more bowls''

''Oi Naruto wake up''

''What..eh..Ramen..!''

Everyone sweat dropped seeing the blonde. He was even drooling in his sleep. Who has dreams about ramen? Naruto woke up to see a battered Jiraiya staring at him impatiently. Naruto stared back at the pervert. ''Baa-chan is going to kill you when she hears you made me go on a 'mission' alone and ended up encountering two S-rank criminals while you do your 'research'. Naruto said with a smirk obvlious to the others inside the cave.

Jiraiya paled. Tsunade will beat him up if she hears about this. He knelt down and started crying anime tears. ''Please Naruto don't tell her, I will give you anything you want'' He begged.

The Raikage looked amused. It was not every day you found a great man like Jiraiya on knees begging for mercy.

Naruto smirked. ''You will talk to the toad elders and convince them to let me learn Senjutsu''

Jiraiya sighed he had kept 'Forgetting' to talk to the toads about it ''Fine'' He muttered under his breath.

''If you 'Forget' again I will tell Baa-chan about the time I found three naked woman in my room who tried to rape me coz you paid them to 'entertain me''

Jiraiya paled again. This time he rushed over to the blonde held him by his shoulders ''I will do it okay, if you tell her that she will do horrible things to my beautiful body''

Before Naruto could replay a deep voice spoke. ''As amusing as it is to watch you two, we have to go back to the village, Yugito needs to be taken to a hospital''

Naruto looked behind his sensei and saw a bruised Raikage, a dark skinned man beside him with a large sword strapped behind back. Another was caring Yugito bridal style, but she was wide awake. They all looked like they had been fighting. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

''Come on lets go'' Jiraiya said getting up. Naruto looked at the group and then at Jiraiya and asked a question.

''What happened to you?''

Jiraiya shrugged ''We found your pursuers near the lightning border; they looked to have been retreating. We fought them and then came looking for you''

Naruto just nodded as they made their way back to Kumo at a rather comfortable pace. The fight must have rough for the pervert if he did not gloat about his victory and how great he was.

**Flash back end.**

Now it was her turn to save him wherever he was. Seeing the look on her face the Raikage sighed. ''Yugito I can't let you leave the village, not with the threat of Akatsuki still lurking, at the moment we can't do anything. Nobody knows where he is, he just disappeared''

Yugito nodded she understood him. She did want to repay the favor; he was nowhere to be found. She could not go roaming around the elemental nations looking for someone who was obviously hiding.

''Tell me when you hear something'' She said leaving the office. Ay looked at her with a bit of worry on his face. To see a fellow jinchuriku treated the way Konoha treated theirs must be saddening especially if you owe your life to that person.

He sighed and leaned back to his char. With the leader gone of Akatsuki it meant their threat was neutralized. But it did not mean they were no longer a threat. His brother and Yugito were still in danger as long as the red clouds existed. Total annihilation of the organization was the only thing to ensure their safety.

It had a week ever since Naruto was banished. The celebrations were still on. No one tried to stop them from partying. Even Danzo had failed miserably at getting the villagers to keep it down and focus on rebuilding. No one listened to him. Not even his threats were enough to make them submit to his will. It infuriated him to no end that he could not control the villagers.

Despite sitting calmly in his temporarily position of power things were not going exactly as planned out. First he had been denied the chance to replace Tsunade. That woman was not fit to rule the village. She was too emotional to be a leader. He wouldn't deny it that she had done a rather fine job in stabilizing the village after the sound/sand invasion. Still she was not worthy of the seat.

He had settled for the temporary post. There were some things he could get done before that woman woke up. If it would not so suspicious he would just kill her now and take mantle of Hokage for himself. Shibi and Shikaku were too smart for their own good. They would put it together and try to expose him. Not that they would find anything linking him to any crime. His ROOT were expects in their jobs.

Another thing that was troubling him was that he could not find the kyubi. Not even Jiraiya had been able to find him. It was troubling indeed; he had not thought that the brat would be capable of covering his tracks. But it was just a matter of time before his ROOT found his little weapon and brought it back to him.

A shadow dropped beside him and kneeled. ''What have you found?'

'

''He is not within the fire country; he did not pass through the wind country borders nor made it to the wave country. Squad alpha A found a trace of him in the river country but it disappeared'' The agent reported to his master.

''Have you gone to Kumo?'

'

''No sir we don't believe he went that far. Even if he did go that far and made it to Kumo, the Raikage would have probably made it known that he had the kyubi'

'

Danzo nodded. ''Have squad alpha A move to Taki, you will go to Ame, if you don't find him return at once. Will find another weapon''

''Hai, Danzo-Sama'' The ROOT saluted before disappearing the room leaving the old war hawk alone to his thoughts.

Sunagakure

''Calm down brother'' A blonde haired sister tried calming her brother down. Temari, even though she was trying to calm him down she was a little scared right now. He was constantly leaking out his killing intent. His and was swirling around furiously inside the office. It was as if he was ready to crush someone. If an assassination were to come right now, he would be dead in the blink of an eye.

Subaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage was downright furious. What made him furious? Word had just reached him that Naruto had been banished from Konoha. He could not forgive Konoha for that. Naruto was his only friend. He owed Naruto his own life. It infuriated him knowing that Konoha has just thrown away Naruto after having just saved it.

''Going to Konoha right now will not solve anything, it will only cause problems between them and us'' Kankuro added just beside the Kazekage his little brother.

Oh yeh Gaara was thinking of going to Konoha and crush the council with his sand. Yes he would love nothing but to see their blood raining down the ground mixed with his sand. Their painful screams when he slowly crushes their bodies for banishing his only friend.

He stopped thinking for a moment and looked around him. He could see the worry in his sibling's eyes. He shook his head driving away his thoughts.

Seeing the little brother calm himself down Kankuro and Temari sighed in relief. They did not need another war with Konoha at the moment. Despite the village being destroyed it still had its full power. They would not be able to last a war. But still they were sure that other villages would aid them. There were other villages who were disgusted by Konoha for banishing Naruto.

''I can't believe they would go that far'' Gaara said with his usual emotionless tone though if you listened carefully you could feel a trace of anger mixed with sadness.

''Me neither, he must have been heartbroken when they told him, I wonder if he will still be able to laugh after this'' Kankuro said with a thoughtful look.

Both his siblings nodded. One could never be the same after going through what Naruto had went through adding to his harsh childhood. It had to weigh him down.

Another issue that was clear was that Suna's relations with Konoha would never be the same again. Not when Gaara is the Kazekage.

Shizune looked with happiness. She was excited, overjoyed. She could almost go the Hokage monument at and shout how happy she was. Tears overwhelmed her, she felt herself at a lost of words. What reined over her head was joy.

Why?

Her master had just opened up her eyes. She did not think that it would happen this soon. Her master regaining her consciousness. She thanked every God she had heard for waking Tsunade up. They must have seen the dire situation the village was in. They must have seen that her master needed to be awake to be able to fix things that had gone awfully wrong ever since the pain invasion.

She moved closely and gave her master a bone crushing hug.

''Shizune you are hurting me'' He master said softly.

Despite hearing those words she was reluctant to let go of her. She did not want her to lose her consciousness again. She let go of her and began to scan her body for anything wrong. Her right hand glowed green as she checked the body of her now sitting master. She sighed in relief seeing that she was completely fine.

She took a look at her master and smiled sadly. Her skin showed her true age. She was really old behind her Genjutsu. She knew her master would not want be seen by people around like that. She was sure if anyone was to get inside the tent and see her like this would get 'punished' for seeing her undressed. Yes her master felt as though she was nude without her Genjutsu.

Tsunade yawned at bit and looked at herself. She saw the wrinkles in her skin and frowned. She needed to recover lots of food first to recover her strength. She looked at her apprentice.

''How long have I been out?''

''8 days'' Shizune replied.

''Get me someone to get me lots of food while you tell me what happened after I lost consciousness''

Shizune stiffened knowing that she was going to be the one to tell her that Danzo had Naruto exiled and the villagers celebrated it.

Tsunade saw Shizune's body stiffen but shrugged it. Nothing bad could have happened in her unconscious state right?

And saw the food was brought and Tsunade dug in. If she did not have a lot in her mind she would have been embarrassed by her master. Tsunade was eating like a pig, no even a pig would not want to be a witness to the way her master was eating.

In short period of time she had already eaten more than 50 bowls of different food. Shizune just watched until she finished her food.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. ''So are you going to tell me what happened or not and why does it sound like there is was a party out there?''

Shizune cursed. There was indeed a party but they were not partying because Tsunade had woken up no they were celebrating the other event that occurred days ago. But Tsunade did not need to know that now. She really wished Jiraiya was here to tell him this. If the pervert was here Tsunade would use him as a punching bag for failing to stop Naruto's banishment. ''Naruto fought pain and defeated him. He talked to the real one since the ones who were destroying the village were mere puppets. The real pain, Nagato revived everyone who had been killed during the invasion, after his talk with Naruto'' She summarized knowing she would get the full report from the records.

Tsunade smiled brightly. She was proud of Naruto for achieving such a feat. She was only sad that he was not able to come back before pain had used that Jutsu to blow up the village. But at the end he did come back and defeated the enemy. Not just in a physical fight, but in his words also. It his kind heart that made it possible for the village to be destroyed but there where no causalities.

Shizune saw the proud smile on her master and smiled sadly. At least she brought a bottle of sake with her. She opened up the bottle and gave it to Tsunade. Tsunade was confused Shizune never gave sake. In fact she was the one who always told her to stop drinking going as far as to throw away her secret sake stash.

''You will need it after what I'm about to tell you''

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Shizune seriously ''What happened?''

''Danzo was elected temporarily leader till you recovered. He had Naruto banished and the villagers have been celebrating his Banishment ever since''

It took a few moments for Tsunade to register the words and when she did.

''WHAAAT''

She yelled out while crushing the bottle of sake in her hand. Her voice was heard all over the village. Almost everyone felt chills down their spines at her voice.

Shizune took a step back away from her master.

''That old bastard I will kill him for this'' she said as she radiated a dark aura around her making Shizune take another step back.

''When did this happen, why didn't Jiraiya stop it?''

''He was not invited to the meeting it was held secretly without his knowledge. It happened the day after the invasion, but Jiraiya-Sama has gone after Naruto ever since'' Shizune replied looking at her master in worry. Something like this would have normally broken her or at least make her cry but she just seemed to be furious.

''He left alone without telling anyone?'' She asked fearfully. She did not want to think that her Naruto left the village alone. Who knows what could have happened to him.

''Yes. I was the last person he talked with before he left''

''How was he?'' Tsunade asked sadly.

''To be honest he was a mess, I had never seen him crying before''

Tsunade nodded. ''If you are the last person he talked with why did not you convince to at least tell you were he was going, or go away with Jiraiya just until I recovered?''

''...''

How was she going to tell her that she had forgotten that he was leaving after she had given in to her lust? She did not think about anything after their 'activities' She had slept peacefully without thinking about anything else. ''Eh I think he left in the middle of the night, I don't think he would have told me even if I begged him, or left with Jiraiya'' Shizune replied nervously keeping her 'affair' with Naruto to herself.

''Why wouldn't he do that?''

''He knows who his father is and was bitter about the fact that it had been hid from him by the people he trusted the most''

''Shit'' Tsunade cursed ''How did he find out?''

''Jiraiya said that The Yondaime had sealed a portion of his chakra within the seal, it was triggered when the seal nearly broke during Naruto's fight with pain''

Tsunade shook her head things were messed up in a way she would never thought they would. ''The fact that the villagers are celebrating his banishment means that they blamed him for the invasion''

Shizune nodded.

''ANBU'' Tsunade called out, the dark figure dropped from the shadows and kneeled beside her ''Get me the clan heads and the elders, council meeting in 30 minutes'' Tsunade commanded.

''Hai'' The ANBU said and disappeared.

Tsunade got up and leave for the council meeting she just called for. Those fools had no reason to Banish Naruto just because the ignorant villagers blamed him for the invasion. Shizune left in the tent, she was not allowed in council meetings despite being the Hokage's assistant.

The moment the villagers saw her walking around the village they began to rejoice seeing that their Hokage had returned. Tsunade just looked at them with disgust. If they had not blamed Naruto for the invasion he would never have been banished.

''It was the demon that was making her sick; now that it is gone she is well again''

Some of the villagers whispered to themselves. But she herd. I took all of her will power to contain her anger towards them. They were nothing but foolish, ignorant and ungrateful. Naruto had given up his whole life for the village and yet they refused to acknowledge that fact.

But just because she was able to keep herself from killing them did not mean she was not unconsciously leaking her murderous killing intent. That meant that no one was getting close to her. Those who were on her way should make way for her while looking at her nervously.

Council chambers

Tsunade waited till everyone she had called for was present. They could all see that she was in a foul mood. No one had to guess why they knew why she was like that.

Tsunade stared daggers at Danzo. The old war hawk just looked at her unflinching. He was just as calm as ever. There was nothing to fear, she could not touch him it was well within his to do what he did. He did not fear the woman at all she had no power that would make him fear her. But she was still a threat to him and his plans.

"It's good to see that you have recovered Tsunade-Sama" Shikaku said taking his seat.

Tsunade nodded ''Since I have recovered and was told that Danzo was only made temporarily leader I will take back charge as leader of the village relieving Danzo of his duties'' Tsunade announced. The clan heads nodded Danzo gave no reaction.

''But that's not what I called this meeting for you all know why I called the meeting'' The council members shifted uncomfortably due to her voice, but Danzo remained calm.

''Danzo explain yourself, why did you Banish Naruto'' She yelled out while smacking the table breaking it in half.

''I did it for the good of the village, if the villagers were living in fear just because a single person was living amongst them I had to remove that person'' He responded calmly.

''Even when the villagers are just being ungrateful fools?''

''That accounts to nothing, the fact is the villagers went safe with him in the village and removed him to make the villagers feel safe''

Tsunade glared at him with all the hate she could master. If looks could kill Danzo would have be laying on the floor dead. ''I don't approve, thus Naruto's banishment will be uplifted and there is nothing anyone can do about it'' She said firmly. Danzo was not worried he just had to get his weapon before she did.

''You can't do that Tsunade, it will infuriate the villagers'' Council Koharu yelled at the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade leveled a glare the old fool the hardened glare that had the council shut up and just nod. An idea popped up in her head. She grinned. Yes I will enjoy seeing their faces when I tell them.

The council members did not like her grin. ''Tomorrow I will announce Naruto's heritage to the public''

''What, you can't do that, it will send the village in chaos''

''I don't care. Naruto already knows it; it is bound to get anytime soon. And besides I will like to see look on their faces when they realize that they have been celebrating the banishment of the only child of their precious Yondaime Hokage'' She said with a grin. They had to agree with her it would be a sight see. But at the same time they had to fear that the villagers would throw stones at them for banishing him.

Ironic isn't it?

''Now tell me how the process of rebuilding is proceeding''

And so Shikaku began his report while the progress while other clan heads did make their reports on the progress of their clan compounds. Tsunade was pleased with the progress and so she dismissed them.

The following day

Tsunade did as promised and told the village of Naruto's heritage. The council members where with her as witnesses, even Kakashi who was Minato's student was behind her to confirm that Naruto was indeed Namikaze.

Tsunade was not disappointed when they were told. Their denial amused her. She wondered what Minato would say if he was watching them.

''No there is no way that demon is Yondaime-Sama's son''

''That troublemaker is just a orphan, he is nothing but a demon spawn''

''The Yondaime did not have a child''

''We won't believe it''

''Yes it is just lies''

''Lies, lies, lies''

''Hey now that she said that have you noticed that they looked similar''

''Yeh you are right blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, he does look like the Yondaime''

''Well it does not matter we won't believe it without prove''

''Yeh''

The prove was brought forward. The council gave their testimonies saying that it was an S-rank secret that has been hidden from everyone even Naruto himself. Kakashi gave his saying Naruto was indeed his sensei son, it was why he had become his sensei and it was the reason Jiraiya had taken Naruto as his apprentice.

The prove was met with complete silence. Tsunade laughed and said anyone who had half brains would have put two and two together. The Yondaime was kind man. He would never take anyone's child and make him a jinchuriku if he had his own son. And Naruto's resemblance to the Yondaime was enough prove. How many blonds where there in the village except for the Yamanaka's?

She told them that they had been too clouded by their hatred towards the kyubi that they drove the last Namikaze away from the village. Even worse they celebrated his banishment like it was the best thing that has ever happened.

''I am so disappointed in this village even my grandfather would have been disappointed in you. Minato gave his life for you. He sacrificed his son and made him a jinchuriku so that he might be a protector of this village. He wanted his son to be treated as a hero. Despite you not knowing he was the Yondaime's son, the Sandaime did tell you that Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero.

You refused his wish and hated his son all his life. You blamed him for everything bad that happened in this village. While he did nothing but serve this village and protect it. Look at you now you have your families now. He has nothing. Both his parents died sealing the kyubi inside of him and you hated him for it'' She told him with disappointment clear in her voice. She said nothing more to them and left to get some sake and do some paper work.

The villagers dispersed to their different ways. No one said anything to anyone. That lasted until the following day.

They got together and spoke their thoughts no shifted the blame on the council while demanding that Naruto be brought back to the village.

''We want Namikaze-Sama back''

''Why did you banish him, it is your fault that Namikaze-Sama left the village''

That was an unexpected turn around. I mean even Kami laughed her ass off at their 360 turn.

Naruto was being troubled with his thoughts. It still saddened him that Konoha would betray his trust and loyalty like that. One thing that made him smile a bit was the night he had spent with Shizune was great. Yeh he now knew Jiraiya loved woman so much.

It had been a week since he arrived at Ame and Konan had given him his gift. She had said it was best that it did not stay within Nagato's body while they could use it. She even feared that Madara would come and try to steal it. Not that she would tell him. But the man was an Uchiha those cursed eyes could make anyone tell their secrets. It was best if Naruto had Nagato's power. He would be able to protect it while using it.

Naruto had no objections he did need the extra power of his unclear Future. It was why now he was sitting on chair drinking tea. It was all he had been doing ever since. His eyes were 'Blind'. He had a bandaged wrapped around them. Konan he yet allow his to remove it even since she put it. It was not fun being blind. It was now that he pitied anyone who was blind. Not being able to see was something he could live with.

He sighed as he heard footsteps.

Konan looked at him and set down. She sighed after Yahiko had died she had never talked about emotions. Nagato had always been emotionless ever since Yahiko's death. She too had to become like that due the work she was doing and the pain she suffered from Yahiko's death.

Looking at Naruto. At first he was a lot like Yahiko. But now he looks a like both of them. ''Naruto I know you have not been sleeping ever since you came here, you keep saying you are but are not''

''You have been spying on me''

''No I was looking out for you; I told you I would be your pillar to support you''

Naruto sighed and smiled sadly. ''I thank you for that. It is just hard to take it. I have lived all my life dreaming of being Hokage protecting the village. But at the end Konoha banished him even knowing that I was their former Hokage's son

I will be okay. That's a promise. And besides Nagato is gone, Ame needs another symbol besides their angel, I can't stand beside you when I'm an emotional wreck'' He said with a smile while removing his bandages. This time Konan did not object. Naruto opened up his eyes revealing the famed ripple pattern like eyes that made Nagato become God of Ame.

''After my training I will become Namikaze Naruto, the last Namikaze your new partner Konan. I will watch over your back while you watch over mine. Together you and I will make Ame one of the great hidden villages if not the greatest, you and I will be pain to our enemies''

Konan smiled. Although it was small it was the biggest smile had ever seen from the woman.

**The Jiraiya surviving situation will be explained I think. I don't think even Naruto knows, how Jiraiya survived since he does not talk about it, I will see if someone will be able to make him talk if he doesn't. I will drop it.**

**Next chapter will be within a week. Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**I spent some time re-reading this chapter and changing a few things. Still I cannot hope to make everyone happy. I also gave Sasuke some screen time. Konan's fight with Madara is rather sloppy. **

**Chapter 3 the Journey begins**

A year later

Amegakure, the Village Hidden in Rain. The land was always wet because the heavens always watered it. Amegakure is peaceful even when it continues rain all the time. Criminals were judged by the angel. She ruled with an iron fist. The rain was Ame; Ame could never be Ame without the rain. The villagers were used to it. They did not complain about it.

Two figures observed the village that the tallest tower within the village. They looked over the village in complete silence. They looked over it as any parents would look over their children. Ame was home a place they looked make prosper.

The blue haired woman in a black cloak with red clouds at its bottom one would recognize as the angel seemed to have been enjoying the rain that fell over her. It reminded her of her childhood the times Yahiko would say that he would become God and change this village that was always weeping. Those memories she had come to appreciate. They brought her to a smile each time she recalled them.

The other figure at her right side was staring over the sky with a blank expression on his face. His eyes reflected nothing. Rain fell on his spiky blonde hair but he did not mind it. The whisker marks that had always identified him had disappeared. They were like scars to him. It was why he had taken himself to the best medics the village had to have them surgically removed. He wanted to be a new person, just as his eyes had been new to him. He wore a black cloak, the same style as his partner wore, but his had red flames paten at the bottom and at its collars. At the back it had a Kanji for Namikaze.

He had come to like the village, despite the fact that he had always spent his time locked up in a secluded training ground. When he had time he would take on his disguise and walk around the village. It had become his home; a he would love so long as he breathed.

Looking over the village, it had been on lockdown ever since Nagato had killed Hanzo. He did not like people from other villages because he did not want it to be known that the leader of Akatsuki lived in Amegakure. But now there was no need for that. Konan no longer served the Akatsuki. Nagato the leader of Akatsuki was dead; there was nothing for them to hide now.

Naruto had thought that his training would take at least two years to complete but he ended up only needing a year. The shadow clone Jutsu was an effective Jutsu when used for training especially to someone like him who had large pools of chakra. And with the memories he got from 'Madara' his training excelled. He had also come to have a better understanding of the Rinnegan. Still one could never stop to train as one is always learning something each day. What he had understood in his training was that it was not the number of Jutsu one had that made him powerful but the effectiveness of the Jutsu. The Yondaime was known throughout the elemental nations because of his use of the Hiraishin and Rasengan. Both Jutsu's were effective.

Now it was time for him to go out in the world and make his name known. He had been hiding for far too long now. It was better that he showed the world that he still existed. He had just been lying low to gather his strength.

Jiraiya had been a constant threat to discovering that he had been hiding within the village. The man had come here more than four times over the past year.

He smiled as he remembered the day that bastard Madara came to collect the Rinnegan.

Flash back

6 months ago

Naruto and Konan were having dinner. It had been something they did once in awhile. Konan liked to be alone while Naruto was always busy away from the tower training.

"Have you completed the traps you have been setting up for Madara?" Naruto asked having ones watched her setting up her traps although she said it was a jutsu that she was making Naruto found it hard to believe. The woman really wanted Madara dead. She had even gone as far as to make suicidal plans just to kill the bastard.

"Not yet, I have only managed to amass 300 Billion million paper bombs"

"Don't you think that's enough paper bombs?"

"No"

Suddenly a black vortex appeared within the room. From the looks of it, it was the kind of Vortex that signified Madara's presence from what Konan had told him. Konan looked calm as if she had not seen anything

Madara looked at Konan with a bit of hatred for her betrayal. Konan did not call it betrayal she just changed her beliefs but that did not matter to this man it was betrayal. The only way to deal with those who betrayed was to kill them.

His right sharingan widened when he saw Naruto with HIS Rinnegan. He shook in anger, this was unforgivable. Never in his plans had he thought this would happen. He had thought that Nagato would just die with his Rinnegan and he would come and take it. If Nagato had betrayed him he would have been forced to kill him and take HIS eyes.

He stared furiously at Naruto. "Konan what is the meaning if this?" He demanded trying to keep himself calm

Konan responded by disappearing in a flock of paper butterflies. Naruto followed her example and disappeared in a burst of wind. Madara cursed and disappeared too in a vortex. He would have to fight today. He could not wait any longer. Doing that would only give the boy a chance to get stronger, thus making it difficult for him to get the Rinnegan. The boy was still mobile and young unlike Nagato. With the rinnegan he could get stronger than Nagato was. He could not wait for that to happen.

He only had Kisame left who could fight for him. Itachi was planning to betray him, which was why he needed he needed to get the Rinnegan now before Itachi betrayed him.

Naruto knew the drill Konan wanted to fight the Uchiha. She knew him better than he did. Her fighting style was also suited to fight the guy. He would only get involved should she be failing to hold her own against the bastard.

He stood in a distance away from Konan. Madara appeared staring daggers at Konan.

"Konan I will not show you mercy. You used to be such a loyal member of Akatsuki, but I will kill and that boy and take the Rinnegan Akatsuki does not put up with traitors, understand?" He paused for a moment "I have one question, why would you betray me when you and Nagato betray me when you both approved of my plans

"Nagato sacrificed his life for Naruto's sake. He used **the Rinne rebirth** for Naruto's sake. That Jutsu was supposed to be used for my sake. Naruto do you think he is worthy to wield the Rinnegan? Is he worthy for you to betray me like that?"

"He is light that is why we all carry flowers of hope" Konan said as she got ready to fight.

Madara looked amused "You bare no fangs at me, yet you continue to wear that cloak, I see you are still attached to the Akatsuki"

"Yahiko found the Akatsuki. The red cloud on the cloak symbolizes the blood that rained over the hidden rain from war; you are just riding on its coattails, these cloaks are our legacy not yours, furthermore Nagato a shinobi of the hidden rain awakened the Rinnegan, that too does not belong to you, his eyes are this nations village's treasure"

She yelled the last part as she directed paper shurikens at Madara. Madara just laughed and the shurikens phased through him. "You are wrong about two points. I was the one who encouraged Yahiko to start the akatsuki. I was the one who gave Nagato his Rinnegan it's only right that I get it back from Naruto"

Konan was shocked. She stopped throwing the paper shurikens at the man and stared at him with wide eyes. That could not have been right could it? How could than have given Nagato the Rinnegan. She had known him ever since he was little always had those eyes.

"Well no matter as far as I'm concerned you are just a girl who knows nothing. Except that right now you gave Naruto the Rinnegan, that's what you know"

Naruto listened well and was shocked to hear what the man had said. The man had given Nagato the Rinnegan and had encouraged Yahiko to start the Akatsuki. He looked at Konan to see that despite hearing this she was still going to fight him.

Konan formed paper wings that made the people of Ame call her an Angel. She flew towards the Uchiha with hundreds of paper clones in front of her.

Madara saw her coming but remained where he was. 'She intends to find a chance to attack when I materialize. Fine I know she has a strategy to tempt me' he thought. He hundreds of papers surrounded the Uchiha some phasing through him. Konan appeared in front of him. But he was quick to grab her by the neck and began to suck in her and the papers.

'Shit, she mixed the papers with paper bombs' He thought knowing that sucking in the explosion would end up nasty for him. "I will take you with me to the afterlife" she said as the paper bombs exploded.

Naruto watching from afar shook his head at the woman's suicidal attempts. Even if she were to die, he would bring her back to life. Although it seemed that she just wanted to die. Or else she would never have made suicidal attempts to kill the man when she knew he was there to help her out.

When the explosion ended, burned up papers were all over. The Uchiha's mask was broken at his right showing a bit of his face, but not enough to get a description of what he looks like. His left hand was missing having been blown off by the explosion. His clock was burned up on his top right hand where his hand used to be.

"I did not take you seriously I should have remembered that you are a former member of Akatsuki" He said on his knee looking at Konan. Konan was breathing heavily from her near death experience. She was beginning to put herself back together.

"The moment I sucked you in, you intended you blow me up along with you. However it failed, I was faster although I felt a little of the impact. But you survived too I did not intend to save you"

He said and looked at Naruto's direction. He would have to end things quickly with Konan. She had to die today. He did not have to necessarily fight Naruto, he just had to get close to the boy and suck him in into his pocket dimension. It was why he was not worried; the boy was not fast enough to get away from being sucked in just like his father. Naruto was not a threat to him, he was just a boy who has something had belonged to him.

Konan looked at Madara who was now standing as if nothing had happened. "Madara you are darkness. Flowers can only wilt in a world without light" She said with her hand raised. The water beneath Madara began to show off a stack of papers that began to separate the water in half. Two large walls of papers stood separating the water. Some papers were falling down the water. There was nothing down, just darkness. The water was halved from each end. Madara stood between the separated walls, with wide eyes at the sheer numbers from both sides. (If you fail to see how it's like imagine the time Moses separated the sea for the Israelites to pass through the sea, yeh that should give you a better picture)

Madara began to fall down the separated water. He had to get away from here fast. He began to suck himself to teleport away from the trap. But he stopped when he saw that papers bombs were phasing through him. If he were to continue with his jutsu he would suck in another explosion and it would end up badly for him.

He continued to fall down. Paper bombs began to phase through him. He looked around to see that all the paper where paper bombs.

Konan had a deranged look on her face. "I have been paying close attention to you. You can only pass through objects for 5 minutes. I amassed 300 billion paper bombs to kill you, and they will continue to explode for ten minutes" she said as she ignited the papers bombs to explode.

A chain of reaction occurred as the paper bombs began to explode with Madara in the center. A explosions shook the water around. Konan fell on her knees turning away from the explosions. There was no away he could get away now he was dead.

"My **secret emissary jutsu** has come undone, I did not expect it to take this much chakra. Well at least Madara…"

She did not get the chance to finish as Madara appeared behind her and finished her sentence for her "Is dead?"

She was shocked that survived her ultimate Jutsu. She had run the simulations over and over again. She was positive the sequence would could him. Just what the hell was this man? She thought as a rod pierced through her stomach. Madara was standing behind her. She could no longer fight now. She had not expected that naruto would have get involved in this fight. Even when she told him to save her should she be in danger. She had only said it to stop him from getting involved in the fight. She wanted to kill the man by herself. She had thought that she would be able to kill him.

"**Izanagi**, in exchange for losing sight, the user can tie the illusion together with reality. It is a forbidden Jutsu of the Uchiha. Only those who posses both powers of Senju and Uchiha can use this forbidden jutsu" Madara said as his left eye that has always been hidden by his mask began to close.

Naruto cursed as he saw that Konan was in danger. He took out a Kunai and disappeared in a burst of tornado.

"Senju and Uchiha? Both powers? But that's the power of the six paths, you do not have that power" Konan said.

"Since you are a former dear comrade I will tell you a little about my Jutsu. Izanagi is simply the practical applica…." He stopped when he felt a presence from behind.

Naruto moved quickly than the man. Madara was not expecting naruto to appear. He pierced the man at the back of his neck with the Kunai. Madara's eyes widened when he felt the pain. He cursed himself for getting carried away and forgetting that Konan was not alone. This could cost him dearly. He left go of the rod that pierced Konan letting the woman fall to her knees.

He cursed himself as his neck began to bleed. He tried to speak but his voiced could not come out. Naruto moved his right arm and placed it on top of his head. Madara found that he unable to move.

He knew everything about the Rinnegan thus he knew why he could not move. Naruto was reading his mind. The boy would know everything he knew and in the end he would die. 'To think that I would die like this. killed by a naive brat for that matter. Rin.." and he was unable to think further as Naruto ripped his soul from his body.

"Sayonara Uchiha Obito"

He said and threw away the soul as it disappeared into the afterworld. He quickly went over to Konan. Even though she had a rod that pierced her stomach she smiled at him knowing that their greatest threat was dead. Naruto smiled at her but he was worried a bit for her health.

Flash back end

From the memories he got from 'Madara' he found that the man was once Kakashi's friend and his father's student. The man was indeed not Madara but he was just playing Madara until he revived the real Madara. He now understood a lot of things about the Rinnegan. It was obvious that the man did not tell Nagato everything about the rinnegan. What Konan knew was what Nagato.

Well at least now he did not have to worry about Akatsuki hunting him anymore. He could as well have the Akatsuki recognized as the peace group it was once was. Not the criminal organization that it had been over the past years. It would be hustle since people tend to run away when they see the black cloak with red clouds.

Naruto got away from the rain and went inside the tower. A few minutes later Konan walked over.

Konan looked at Naruto. He seemed rather happier today ''You seem a lot happy today''

Naruto smiled slightly ''Yeh tomorrow I get to start my journey. But first I have to make a name for myself. I just hate that I'm bound to come across Konoha shinobi on my way, with what you have told me, they will be trying to get me back to the village. When they do know that I'm associated with Ame, it will cause problems between the villages, something I do not wish to deal with at the moment''

''Should problem arise between the two villages we will have to deal with it, we cannot let anything stand in our way''

Naruto nodded ''Yes. What are going to be doing while I'm away?''

Konan shrugged ''I will be watching over the village''

''Tell me Konan, you are always alone, you have no friends, it must mean you are always are thinking, what is it that you think off that makes you so distant?''

''The past'' She replied with a small smiled.

''Yahiko''

She nodded.

''I understand that you loved him, but don't you think it's time to move on, how long has it been since he died? Yet you refuse to live in the present and decide to live in the past''

Konan said nothing. Naruto looked at her eyes. He knew Yahiko was her first love; she loved him with all her heart. That was from observation from the way she spoke about him. But seems that she has locked away her heart reserving in only for the love she shared with him. She can never be happy if she continues to live that way. He too had spent all his childhood loving Sakura, ignoring any other girl. Although his situation his different from her. It had the same result, he would never be truly happy if he never let go of Sakura, just as she would never be truly happy if she continues to amuse herself with the past and ignore the present.

''Konan don't you have dreams? All your life you have been in the shadows of others. When Yahiko was alive you loved him and followed him. With Nagato you stayed with him, became his shield, you would even go as far as to put your life in danger just to make sure he was okay. You followed his dreams, you have always been following others, I'm not saying it is wrong to support others'' He paused for a moment ''But you must have your own personal dreams. We have plans for peace. Aside from that there was be another dream you have. What is your personal dream Konan?''

Konan had a thoughtful look on her face. She had dreams they have always been to support Yahiko, Nagato and now naruto but nothing personal.

Naruto sighed and walked up to her. ''You are my partner, Ame's angel, my angel. You are what I have, and I am what you have. I like to see you smile just as a smile every day. Just because we lost what we love does not mean we don't have to be happy. Think about it, when you do tell me what your dreams are. I will see you tomorrow morning before I leave'' He said as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

Konan sighed and leaned back to her chair. Wasn't she happy with her life? Her present is quite different from her past. From the time they lived with Jiraiya-Sensei like one happy family. They always laughed back then. But that was it, it was the past. A lot happened in her life.

Her time looking after Nagato had been rather quiet. Nagato was a lot quiet if he was not in those Akatsuki meetings. When he was here not operating through his paths he always calm only saying a few words. They never laughed together like they used to. Nagato was no longer the caring child he was back then. Before he died what mattered was their dream of peace. He did not care who he killed to achieve it.

She cared about him and she knew he did care about her more than anything else. It was why she always protected him with her life, why she always tended to him. It was why she always told him to stop when he was taking it too far.

She didn't want him to die. Why? She had asked herself that question countless times. The answer she gave herself was that she cared for him. Indeed she cared for him, but now she has come to realize that she did not want him to die because if he died she would be left alone. Yahiko had already left her; Nagato had been the only family she had.

She smiled remembering the day she found him in a pool of water dying coz of hunger. Those days she was always wearing a smile. But now she does not. She knew Nagato more than anyone, she would read him like a book despite how hard he tried to suppress his emotions she could see through him. She probably knew him and understood him better than he did himself.

But now he too is gone. She did not cry for his death. Why did not she cry for him when she could give up her life for him? The last time she had cried was when Yahiko died. Has pain really made her lose hope in happiness?

Naruto is kind hearted and a happy person by nature. He too has lost much in his life but he has always been happy. He does have his moments when he could be cold. He has come to understand him better while observing him. She does know that the happy smile will soon vanish. It might not be replaced by coldness, but she knows that it will soon disappear. It will soon only be shown to only a few people or special occasions.

The battle field can change a person in ways they never thought they would. From what he has told her he has not yet seen many deaths. Soon he will see them, and he being responsible for them. It will change him.

But one thing was certain, was that what made him Naruto, his kind heart will never change.

Maybe she did need to change be at least be happy. She understood that she could not be that little girl she was back then. But she could find happiness?

Scene break

Morning came quickly that he had anticipated.

Sometimes he thought he was not ready to take over his new life. But his old life was over he had to accept this role that he has created for himself. He would have to endure whatever that life throws at him. Whatever that the road he was taken throws at him he would have to endure and go on for a better future not just for him but for the whole world, for the elemental nations.

There was too much hatred within the world. Even 'Madara' despite being darkness hated what the shinobi world had become. Villages feed off each other, oppressing each. Hating each other, some hate another village just because their fathers hated it. Hatred that has been passed on generations to generations needed to cease to exit. It needed to be wiped away from the earth. People had to stop living the past and start embracing the future.

The future is what we live for. the future is why today he will get out of Ame and start cleaning the world. There was too much evil that needed to be reduced to ashes. If that needed him to become God then he would become God.

After taking a bath Naruto took what he needed sealing them within storage scrolls and placed everything within a small bag. He would not come back here in a few months unless Konan called him for something.

Naruto was standing just outside the tower. Today it had decided to stop weeping. He smiled as he looked at the clear skies, the sun was coming along. He just hoped that the sun continues to dry the village for a few more days.

Konan walked beside him. She looked at him with a worry. She did not want anything to happen to him while he was outside the village. She could not be there to help him should he need her help. She sighed she was worrying too much Naruto will be fine. He could take care of himself.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. ''I will miss this kind of moments. For the next few months I will traveling all over the elemental nations, I won't have time to spend for this kind of moments''

Konan nodded and smiled. ''Where are you going first?''

''Uzushiogakure, home of the Uzumaki's, its nothing but ruins now, but I would like to see it then I will move on''

''You do know you are going to have to pass through the fire country and there is a high chance that you will come across Konoha shinobi''

''Eh, that is bound to happen, I cannot keep running away from them'' Naruto replied and walked over to her. He flashed a smile and hugged her. Konan's body stiffened slightly but she relaxed. ''Keep well Konan'' He said and let her go.

''You too'' She said, more to herself that to Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the edge of the tower and jumped away to his destiny. Konan watched him go and recalled the times Yahiko would do the same while he was still alive. She smiled at the thought.

A week later

Konohagakure no Sato

Konoha has been quite ever since the news spread out that Naruto was Minato's son. The village was hit by a storm that no one had expected. Not even Tsunade expected it when she announced it to the world. She cursed herself for not thinking of the consequences. She was too angry to think about them and just wanted rub it against the Konoha for hating the son of their precious Yondaime Hokage.

Konoha has been drowning economically. It all started with the wave country. The country that had been helping them rebuilt their village. Tazuna was a glorified builder so they needed his assistance in rebuilding the village. But when news reached his ears that Konoha had banished Naruto he refused to help them. He had even gone as far as to say that Konoha would never get missions from the wave. The wave would never rely on them; they took all their missions to Sunagakure. They had even gone as far as to terminate their trade agreement with the village.

That was something the village did not need at a time they were currently in. Instead of loosing trade alliances with other villages they should have been gaining. She could almost laugh when that bastard Danzo had suggested that they invade the wave and make it Konoha territory. Doing something like would have made them even lose more clients than they were losing.

Konoha's relationship with Suna had even reached a point where they could soon go to war with the Village. Gaara had even threatened to bring the whole sand around Suna with him and bury the Konoha under his sand. The only reason he had not done that or terminated their alliance was because of Tsunade and the Suna council had said that they could not afford to lose the alliance with Konoha.

But even with the alliance still on. Tsunade knew it was only on paper. She had heard that Gaara had proposed a more revised alliance with Konoha. That would only kick into effect in times of emergencies only.

If that was not enough the fire daimyo had cut their funding by half saying that they did not deserve it since they had no respect for their heroes. Everybody knew the fire daimyo is a fan of the deceased Konoha's yellow flash. Seeing his son banished from the village he had saved had infuriated him. The only reason he had halved it instead of stopping the funding was because Tsunade had begged him. She told him that she did not know anything about it and had been trying to fix it.

The Daimyo understood thus he only halved it. Kusa had also stopped bringing missions to them and had refused to land a hand in the rebuilding process. Naruto was familiar with the leader of the village. Naruto had been the reason Kusa had allied with Konoha in the first place.

Another thing that gave her a headache was the anti-konoha campaign ran by the daimyo of the snow country also known as spring country. The campaign had been aimed at shaming Konoha for their actions. It was bad since the woman was famous for her acting. Tsunade wanted to go to the Snow country and smack the daimyo till every bone in her body had been broken. Yes Naruto had saved her from her previous life and made her accept who she was but doing an anti-konoha campaign was just taking it too far.

It was why her name had become forbidden on the village. Most of the villagers hated her of the campaign. What they hated her was that she told the whole world of Naruto's childhood.

In one interview she said ''Those fools are confused, Yesterday they called him a demon spawn and banished, celebrated his they even went as far as to call the day of his banishment 'freedom day'. Today they call him Namikaze-Sama and pray that he returns to them''

Those words served to infuriate them. Saying Kuyoki Kazahama within the village would have you face wrath of angry mobs. Her movies were banned from the village. Her words destroyed their reputation because they had been the truth. Konoha did not feel shamed no it hated Kuyoki of saying those kinds of things about them as if it went the truth. But it was the truth that was why if infuriated them to no end.

One person who could fix everything was Naruto. But he was nowhere to be found. Jiraiya had not been able to find anything about the blonde.

She rubbed her temple and glared at the horrifying nightmare that is paperwork. She had been getting a lot of them lately. Beside her were Shizune and Sakura. They were busy sorting out papers while she signed them.

The windows in her office burst open. The only person who got through the window was Jiraiya. He set at the window and looked at Tsunade. Tsunade was going to yell at him for not using the window. But she saw the look on his face.

''Did you find something?''

Jiraiya nodded making everyone look at him ''Naruto was seen within the fire country borders, that was a few days ago''

Tsunade smiled brightly these was the best news she has heard ever since the invasion. ''Then I why are you still here Jiraiya go and find him''

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and sighed. ''Hime I just got back, I do need to rest. And if Naruto appeared in only means that he is done hiding and besides I still have another report to give''

''Then give it and go'' She barked.

''I have yet to find anything serious on our enemy, but I do know that he conducted some experiments with Orochimaru. I bet whatever he is hiding behind those bandages has something to do with the experiments. He also was involved with the sound invasion, it appears he helped Orochimaru, we just have to find the evidence'' Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade nodded ''If more time goes on and we have yet to find anything we will take matters into our own hands we can't let him get away with it''

Jiraiya nodded and looked at the other two females. A thought popped up in his head. Man he loved teasing Shizune ''Hey Shizune do want do go with me, I'm sure you would want to finish your unfinished 'Business' with the brat''

Shizune glared at Jiraiya. Jiraiya shrugged it off and chuckled before continuing with his teasing ''Come on I'm sure he misses you too''

Shizune said nothing she just shifted nervously. It did not go unnoticed by Tsunade. Jiraiya knew why she was not saying anything. Tsunade was present. Sakura was in the room. If anything the girl knows she is bound to tell her friends. It was fun because Shizune did not want Tsunade to know her sins. He sighed ''I will be going Hime, Shizune when I do find him I will tell him you miss him'' Jiraiya said as he jumped away from the window.

Tsunade looked at Shizune but shrugged. ''Shizune legs go celebrate, we will be getting the Gaki back soon'' Tsunade said getting up from her chair.

''Tsunade-Sama you can't go and drink now, we still need to finish the paperwork, if we don't it will still be there when we get back to the office''

Tsunade looked at the current paperwork and imagined another load of papers. She said nothing she just went back to do her paperwork.

Shizune sighed she was glad Tsunade had decided to sit down. If she did not she would have been forced to come back me here and do the paperwork all night while Tsunade slept.

Scene break

Naruto stood on a tree observing a bandit camp. The men inside camp were just ordinal bandits. They provided no good chance to test is strength.

What they were doing in their camps infuriated him to no end. Women were being raped day and night. That was a sin that was unforgivable. This man in the camp were evil, they were a stain to the earth. Thus they needed to be cleaned; they needed to be removed so that earth could be free again, so that woman could no longer cry in pain. They do whatever they pleased with women's bodies. He just could not understand how a man would laugh while a woman cries for him to stop abusing her.

This kind of people had no hearts. If they had hearts they would feel the pain these women felt and stop raping them. To be used to sex each day of your life against your wishes was something that not many could recover from. One could never get used to being raped. One might stop crying because they are no longer tears that the body could produce.

Acts of abuse disgusted them it was why he was not going to wait till it was dark to save the women with the camp he was going to save them now on daylight. After that he would burn it to the ground.

The camp was two football fields large. There were many tents that were empty. Only a few men that were about 20 were left within the camp. They must have been left to guard the woman and make sure they don't escape while the others have gone hunting. The large tent that held the victims was in the middle of the camp. Naruto looked to see that only five men were guarding the tent 6 were inside the tent. The rest were in their tents minding their own business.

He jumped down the tree and disappeared in a bust of electricity. Naruto appeared best a tent he reached first. There were three men within the tent and a woman.

"Jinka you have had your fun come on it's my turn now" One complained.

Jinka who was busy raping a young brown haired girl that looked to be in her late teens snorted. "Go get your own bitch there are many of them in the tent"

"The boss will kill us if we go there, he said were only to take one girl when he was out"

"The boss is not here, if you go there and take another bitch I won't tell him if you don't" Jinka replied while he continues to render his services to the young girl who looked to have been sleeping because she made no sound. She just remained still. "You know what you can take her she is no fun, feels like I'm fucking a corpse"

"Well that what happens when you fuck the same girl after each time you have a meal"

Naruto moved stealthily with two clones by his side. All three moved at the same time and jumped behind the man snapping their necks before they can a. he let the bodies fell on the ground and looked at the clones "Go and deal those within the tents do it quietly" The clones nodded and disappeared from view.

Naruto looked at the girl who just looked at him without even blinking. He kneeled beside her. "Don't worry I am here to save you" he assured the girl he could see tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her sadly. In her condition she could not dress herself "I am going to dress you is that Okay?" she nodded softly and Naruto dressed her carefully. He created a clone to carry her

"Go with her outside the camp while a rescue the others" The clone nodded and went away with the girl clinging tightly on its back.

Naruto go away from the tent and walked towards the tent that held the women captive. His clothes must have been already done with their assignments. Only eleven were left he could take care of them without any problem.

"Hey kid what are you doing here this is not a place for kids go turn back and go away before something happens to you" One of the six men yelled seeing Naruto walking towards them. Naruto did not say anything he unsealed a Ninjato and disappeared in a burst of electricity.

A few seconds later 5 headless bodies fell to the ground and they heads followed suit a second later. Naruto stood in the entrance of the large camp. He could here woman screaming.

"Please take me, she is just a child" a woman begged.

"That is why I'm taking her she is still fresh and you are n…" before he could finish his sentence his head fell on the ground while blood sprayed from his neck. Naruto stood behind the man with a cold look on his face. That promised nothing but death. The woman had fearful looks on their faces. They did not know if he was just saving them just to take them for himself or he was saving them just to free them from their misery.

"Why you little brat I will kill you he was my friend" Another yelled as the rest charged at naruto. 'Revenge' naruto thought referring to that the man was charging at him for revenge because he killed his friend.

It did not last long as their heads were separated from their bodies. He swung his blade cleaning it of the blood then sealed it again. He turned to the woman and flashed them a small smiled. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, I just came to save ya all"

"Do you have any where you can go?"

"No once brought here it is because out families are killed or hey just sold us" A woman looking to be in the late twenties explained. Looking around the room they were around 3O women"

Naruto nodded. In their location they were not only a day's worth of travel away from Ame. If he created 1O clothes they could lead them into the borders of Ame. There were always shinobi patrolling the borders they would be able to see them.

He created 10 clothes and asked them to follow the clones. Hey did as told not before thanking him. One went as far as to give him a bone crushing hug before finally letting him go

Seeing that the women were now rescued Naruto did a hand seals while he was just outside of the camp.

"**Fire style: Majestic flame destroyer"**

Naruto breathed out large flames that stretched out 100m wide. The flames began to consume the camp. Naruto ended the Jutsu after having seen that there was nothing left to burn. He sighed and went back on his way to the river country. He had been on his way there after leaving his ancestral home. It was nothing but ruins Kumo and Iwa left nothing for those who survived the attack to rebuild.

6 months later

Konoha

Tsunade and Jiraiya were within the Hokage's office. Jiraiya had come back to the village just a few minutes earlier. Tsunade was not pleased with the news that he had brought her or the things she had been hearing.

''Why haven't you been able to find him Jiraiya? He is roaming around the elemental nations, how hard could it be for you to find him''

''I am trying, but whenever I get close he disappears and appears somewhere. It is like he is watching me and he disappears every time I get close to him'' Jiraiya said with a thoughtful pose. ''Hime don't you think that Naruto knows that his banishment has been uplifted and just does not want to return?''

It is something that Tsunade had thought of but she refused to believe. Naruto belonged to Konoha, he belonged with her. Konoha wronged him but she believed that he would see past that and come back to her. ''I have thought of that Jiraiya, if he continues to elude you, we will have to do it by force. I will even send a squad of ANBU to track him down with you''

Jiraiya nodded Naruto needed to come back at his home. ''Have his exploits reached you?'' Tsunade nodded. The name Namikaze has been spreading out the elemental nations over the past nations. Naruto had been making a name for himself in the past months. His name and exploits are known almost everywhere. Still the reason his name was able to spread fast was because of his father's name. Had he been using his mother's name only a few would have known his name. With his banishment and the fact that he is the son of Minato Namikaze every little exploit about him is bound to get out since people are always looking over him. The thing that troubled Jiraiya was that Naruto had become an enemy of Iwa. Iwa is the only village to have placed him in their bingo books. Naruto had been terrorizing their borders in Ishigakure and Takigakure. The reason he was doing that was because Iwa had been trying to expand its territory. It had been trying to take over Ishi and Taki. If they did that they would force Ame to become theirs because Iwa's territory would have been surrounding the Ame in three sides. It has not been there first time Iwa had been trying to take over Ame. They tried so in the third shinobi world war but failed because Ame had a strong leader. They also failed because they had ended up losing the war.

Iwa now have two reasons to hate Naruto. One he is the child of the man they all hate, the man who was largely responsible for their loss in the third war. Now Naruto was standing in their way for dominance. They had to hate him twice as much they hated his father.

''I am proud of the kind of shinobi he has become but there is something that I heard that troubles me and he is making a lot of enemies for himself''

Tsunade listened on to what was troubling the pervert ''From Iwa's bingo book and people who have seen him they said Naruto's eyes were purple with a ripple Patten. Iwa recognized it as the Rinnegan, you and I know the last person who had those eyes''

Tsunade was surprised that Naruto had the Rinnegan now. That would make him even dangerous for an enemy to have ''So you are saying he had Nagato's eyes implanted on him''

''Yes that can only explains, now we know where Naruto was hiding''

Tsunade nodded and sighed this was proving troubling than she had anticipated. ''Give me Iwa's bingo book''

Jiraiya nodded and gave her the book ''He is in the first page''

Tsunade opened the book and looked at the first page.

Rank: S-Rank

Name: Namikaze Naruto

Age: 17-18

Height: 5'8

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan

Jinchuriku of the kyubi

Chakra Nature: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and earth. He uses Fire and Wind most.

Description: He wears a black cloak with red flames patterns, blue shinobi pants and blue shinobi scandals. He is fair skinned and has spiky blonde hair.

Ninjutsu: Kage level

Taijutsu: Jonin Level

Genjutsu: None

Kenjutsu: Jonin Level

Other abilities

Namikaze Naruto is known to be immune to any chakra based Ninjutsu. He can absorb Ninjutsu and repel any physical attacks. He is faster than most Jonin and prefers to fight in taijutsu rather than ninjutsu. He has variety of S-Rank ninjutsu.

He is not known to use Genjutsu but can see through Genjutsu. He is never known to have suffered from chakra exhaustion.

Background

Namikaze Naruto was born in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. He was made a Jinchuriku the day he was born his father, the Yondaime Hokage. Due to his status as a Jinchuriku he was made to suffer the fate of any other jinchuriku. At his young age he was an idiot, graduated last in his class.

In battle was shown to be smart despite being slow to understand some complicated things.

In his genins days he was known to have defeated the former Jinchuriku Subaku no Gaara with his tailed beast released. He is said to have encountered Orochimaru thrice and lived each time. He also defeated Yakushi Kabuto on one of the encounters.

He took a 2 and half year training trip with the toad sennin Jiraiya. During an invasion in Konoha by the Akatsuki's leader he fought and defeated the leader known as pain.

But the villagers blamed him for the invasion. He was banished after that and went into hiding.

Warning; do not engage in battle.

Bounty: 80 million alive, 50 million dead.

Tsunade did not know whether to smile or be worried. Naruto had really become strong but at the same time he has made enemies. From what she read he can take care of himself. But that did not stop her from being worried. ''We have to do something fast Jiraiya before he makes any more enemies than he already has'' Jiraiya nodded Naruto could not take on many more enemies than he had not. Well that was according to him.

''Have you heard anything on the Akatsuki?''

''No, ever since Nagato died there has been nothing from them. They have yet to make a move. Konan wouldn't tell me anything I don't already know. But I think the organization dispersed with Nagato's death''

''Well at least that is some good news. What about the bijuu's they captured?''

''I haven't thought about that. I will return to Ame, Konan has the answers. I also need to confront her about lying to me on Naruto's whereabouts''

Jiraiya said and left the office. Tsunade leaned back to her chair. 'Find him Jiraiya, I need him back' she thought sadly.

Tea country

Team Taka was walking casually within the forest of the tea country. They have been doing nothing but roam around the elemental nations ever since Sasuke completed his mission three months ago. They hadn't done any good mission since then. It was why Suigetsu was now thinking of ditching Sasuke and go on his own. Without Sasuke maybe he would do something fun other than what they were doing now.

Karin was just happy to be walking around with 'Sasuke-kun'. It did not matter what they did so long as Sasuke was beside her, she couldn't complain.

Jûgo did not mind anything. He was enjoying the peace that their lack of activities was giving them. Sometimes the peace was disturbed greatly when Karin and Suigetsu started bickering. He had learned to just ignore it.

Sasuke just wanted to test the power of his Mangekyo. He had one it, killed the man he had always wanted to kill. He had lived his whole life hating that man but now he was dead. He just needed to revive his clan but not now.

He had been looking for strong opponents to fight, but he had not been finding anyone worth his time.

Karin stopped and held her arms together looking like she had seen a ghost. Her teammates stopped and looked at her. ''Guys we should take north there is someone coming out way fast. He has insane levels chakra'' She warned her teammates.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I have never felt this much chakra in a person since we met Kisame, We should avoid him'' She said. Hopefully her teammates would hear her and take a different path. The chakra level she was sensing was sensing was off of the charts. Not even Orochimaru's chakra levels could be compared with what she was sensing now. This much chakra should not be possessed by a single person. She was afraid that they might not make it. Sasuke was strong but in terms of chakra he was nowhere comparable to the person who was heading towards them.

Sasuke smirked. He did not doubt Karin's abilities. But this was a good opportunity for him to miss. If this person was as strong as Karin was saying he needed to face him and test the power of Uchiha. ''How long till he cross paths with the person?''

Karin sighed she should have expected that response from Sasuke. ''15 minutes''

''Come on let's go and meet this person'' Sasuke commanded with a bit of excitement in his voice. His team followed him behind. Karin did so reluctantly.

Just a distance away from team Taka

Naruto was leaving the tea country. His trail on Orochimaru had no rewards. Orochimaru was indeed slippery like a snake. He had come to tea country because he had a lead on the snake being within the country in one of his hideouts. When he got there the snake had already disappeared.

The hideout was empty like Orochimaru knew he was coming. He did the only sensible thing he could do to the hideout. That was burning it down to the ground. Right now he wanted to get to Oto as fast as he could. Orochimaru had gone back to the village where he was based. From what Jiraiya had told him, Orochimaru had hideouts in every country.

Naruto sensed 4 chakra signatures coming toward him fast. They seemed to be heading directly towards him. Two within the group had rather large chakra reserves. This could prove a challenge should he end up fighting them. Right now he did not want to fight until he found Orochimaru and got what he wanted from the sennin.

He stopped on a tree when he felt that they were close. One felt familiar.

Team Taka dropped from the trees and stood in the clearing. Naruto did the same and was surprised to see Sasuke.

''Naruto'' Sasuke growled. He hated Naruto because Naruto was become famous over the past months. It infuriated him that Naruto could get powerful. Well it did not matter, he was an Uchiha and Naruto would bow down to him when he was done with him.

''Hello Sasuke'' Naruto replied. By now Sasuke should have met with Itachi well he knew how it would turn out to be. He had met Itachi a few months back.

Flash back 3 months ago

Naruto was relaxing under a tree enjoying his breakfast. He ate his own cooking. To avoid being tracked easily he only went to motels when he needed to. Jiraiya has almost found him twice now. He was lucky because whenever he goes into a town he would have his bird summon flying over to give me a better view of his surroundings. It was good that his Rinnegan summons shared their vision with him. He was able to see someone things via his summon. Thus it gave him a chance to prepare disappearing without someone looking for him finding out.

He was interrupted from his meal when someone appeared in front of him in a flock of crows. He was able to recognize the person.

''Uchiha Itachi''

''Hello Naruto-kun''

''What can I do for you Itachi? Akatsuki no longer operates I doubt you are here to capture me''

Itachi's face remained impassive ''Yes, it is no longer active; I was told that Madara had disappeared in Ame When he had gone to retrieve Nagato's Rinnegan. Seeing that you now have Nagato's Rinnegan and had been in Ame, you must know what happened to him''

''He fought Konan and was rendered unable to use his ability to use his ability to make objects pass through him for a moment. I took the opportunity and killed him''

If Madara was indeed dead then all was well. Ever since Zetsu had informed him that Madara had gone missing he had never seen the plant. He sighed in relief he had thought that the man might have been dead, but he was not sure since one could never be too sure when dealing with that man. ''What are your intentions towards konoha?'' He asked changing the topic.

''Rest assured I have no bad intentions towards Konoha''

Itachi nodded ''When you were still in Konoha you kept trying to save Sasuke even though he was a rogue ninja, why?''

''I saw him as a brother; I had thought that I was a better brother to Sasuke than you. But I was wrong I loved Sasuke more than I did. Sadly I don't think that I feel that way but that does not mean I want to see him continue the path you set for him. I also do know that you want him to kill you''

Itachi raised a brow. 'How did he know that, he couldn't unless...'

''Yes Itachi I know everything. Before 'Madara' died I had the luxury of going inside his head''

Itachi nodded there was nothing further to discuss. He only had one request. ''You said that you don't like to see my brother walk in a path of darkness. Will you save him if he continued on the path of hatred?''

''Yes, even if I have to kill him to do it I will''

Itachi smiled at disappeared.

Flash back end

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes and raised a brow. ''What happened to your eyes dobe?''

''Nothing, I just had a doujutsu implanted''

Sasuke smirked. ''You couldn't get strong on your own and decided to borrow power from someone. You have always been getting stronger because of borrowed power. I bet if I took those eyes and the kyubi you would be nothing''

Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's attempts to get on his nerves. ''You never do you Sasuke?''

Karin was now confused they were speaking like they knew each other. ''Sasuke-kun who is he?''

Sasuke ignored her question. Naruto noticed the -Kun and raised a brow before chuckling.

''What are you laughing at dobe?''

''You Sasuke, you amuse me. You are still cold to your teammates and that girl by the way she is acting seems to be another Sakura. Don't agree Sasuke?''

Sasuke found himself nodding. Karin was like Sakura her screeching, fawning over him. At least she was useful unlike Sakura who was useless.

''Hey what does he mean I'm like Sakura, and who is this Sakura, is she your girlfriend?'' Karin yelled.

Suigetsu was amused. ''Aha I told you, you liked Sasuke''

Karin flushed in embarrassment and smacked Suigetsu on the head. ''Shut up''

''Doesn't this bring back memories Sasuke. Sakura screeching and hitting me while you ignore everything else like it's beneath you'' Naruto said amused. It was indeed like team 7.

Sasuke had heard enough he did not want to talk about his times at Konoha. A thought popped up in his head and smirk. ''How did it feel when you got banished from Konoha? It must have been sad for you after all those times you spent yelling about being Hokage. Now you never will be Hokage, If I go back there They could make me Hokage just so that I don't leave the village again''

Naruto's smiled dropped much to Sasuke's satisfaction. ''Yes it was said. But you forget that I too could go back there and they could give me whatever I want. They would do anything for Namikaze-Sama''

Sasuke frowned he had forgotten about that. Karin looked at Naruto. ''Namikaze, you are Namikaze Naruto?''

''Yes I am, Sasuke's former teammate and best friend. Well Sasuke it was nice seeing you, I hope one day I will get to see the power you unlocked after you killed Itachi. But for now I have other appointments'' Naruto said as he began to move forward.

''Running away dobe?'' Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto ignored him and continued to move on. Sasuke did not take it kindly to being ignored. He disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Naruto with his sword raised, Sharingan blazing.

Naruto was unfazed. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke ''I see you won't let me pass without a fight'' He said raised his hand towards Sasuke.

**'Shinra Tensei'**

He muttered as the Uchiha was blown away by the Jutsu. Sasuke recovered and flipped in mid air before landing done a distance away from Naruto.

''Don't get involved'' Sasuke said firmly to his teammates.

''Sasuke-kun I don't think you can beat him'' Sasuke sent the woman a glare making her shut and take a step back.

''Don't disappoint me dobe'' Sasuke said with a smirk. He was still seething about Naruto's last attack. He did not see it coming. Naruto did not even use hand seals for him to copy the jutsu.

A clone puffed into existence beside Naruto and disappeared into the trees to collect natural energy. Naruto took a Taijutsu stance ''The same thing can be said to you Sasuke''

Sasuke smirked and charged at Naruto. Naruto watched him come. Sasuke was in front of Naruto in no time. He brought forward his right hand for an upper cut at Naruto. Naruto dodged. Sasuke brought his right led to kick Naruto at his waist. Naruto brought his right hand caught Sasuke's attack. He threw the leg away making Sasuke lose balance. He took the opportunity to attack. He smacked Sasuke in the face sending him flying. Sasuke was unable to dodge because he had been off balance despite seeing the attack coming with his sharingan.

Sasuke flipped in midair. He did not wait to hit the ground. He charged at Naruto again in a burst of speed. He was faster than before. Sasuke appeared above Naruto with both his hands held together. He attempted to slam Naruto with all his might. Naruto brought his hands to block the attack. He winced at the power behind the attack.

Sasuke had been expecting this. He brought out his right leg kicking Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto was able to block because both his hands had been occupied. Naruto flew away in midair. When he flipped Sasuke was above him. Naruto cursed as Sasuke smashed him to the ground hard.

Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto going down he landed on the ground. He did not wait for Naruto to recover. He charged at Naruto looking forward to pummel him into the ground. Naruto sensed Sasuke charging at him.

**''Shinra Tensei''**

He muttered sending Sasuke away from him. The force of the jutsu blew away everything that was close to him creating a small crater. He was still lying on the ground when he did the jutsu.

Naruto got up looking completely fine. Sasuke's teammates looked on with interest. Well Karin seemed nervous about something.

''What kind of Jutsu is that dobe?''

''What kind of fool would I be to let you know of my jutsu? You are my opponent after all'' Naruto said and disappeared in a burst of speed. He appeared right above Sasuke and spun around attempting to kick the Uchiha on his face. Saw was only able to block the attack due to the speed of the attack. He grunted as the attack connected. There was too much power behind the attack than he had anticipated. The force of the attack sent him flying away.

Naruto appeared beneath the Uchiha who had not time to recover. He did a scissor kick sending the Kick flying up in the air. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto waiting for him in air. Naruto was facing down the ground. He smashed Sasuke down the ground. Sasuke did enough to bring his hands to avoid Naruto's foot connecting with his chest. He ended up regretting when Naruto's foot connected with his hands. Sasuke was sent crashing down the ground. His fall crater a rather large crater.

''Sasuke-kun'' Karin yelled worried for her team leader.

''Don't worry Sasuke wouldn't go down that easily. He still hasn't used his Mangekyo yet'' Jûgo stated watching the fight. Karin seemed to calm down.

Sasuke got up from the debris with bruises around his body. He smirked at Naruto ''I have to say I didn't expect you to be this good''

Naruto said nothing he just took a Taijutsu stance again. Sasuke unsheathed his Katana. He charged at Naruto in Jonin level speeds. Naruto unsealed his own blade. Sasuke attempted to slice Naruto in half from his head. Naruto blocked with his own blade. Sasuke's blade sparkled with lighting. He wanted to electrocute Naruto.

**'Gakido**'

Naruto muttered as he absorbed the lighting that had began to spread around his body. He brought out his left foot to make it one with Sasuke. Connected with Sasuke but Naruto did not let him fly away. He brought out his free left hand and grabbed Sasuke's leg. He smashed the Uchiha down the ground while he was still holding his leg.

Naruto then noticed something wrong. 'Genjutsu' He thought before dispelling the Genjutsu.

''That has to be a powerful Genjutsu. My eyes can see through Genjutsu for you to be able to catch me in one. Must mean you have taken after you brother in Genjutsu'' Naruto said looking calm.

Sasuke said nothing he sheathed his sword. He held out of right hand and lightning began to sparkle on his palm. A sound of chipping birds was heard.

**'Chidori'**

Sasuke yelled as he dashed towards Naruto. When he got closer to Naruto he saw to large Rinnegan eyes staring at him.

**''Shinra Tensei''**

Naruto said as he blew everything away from him creating another crater where he stood. Sasuke cursed as he got up. He glared at Naruto things went going as he had hoped they would.

Naruto brought out his right hand 'Bansho Ten'in' He muttered as Sasuke found himself being pulled towards Naruto. He tried to force himself to stop but he was to able to. Naruto increased the power behind his jutsu. Sasuke could no longer resist he flew right into Naruto's hand. Naruto gripped the Uchiha by his neck.

**'Gakido'**

He muttered as he began to absorb Sasuke's chakra. His grip on Sasuke's hand was making it hard to breath.

Karin could feel Sasuke's chakra decreasing while Naruto's increased. ''Sasuke-kun he is absorbing your chakra'' She yelled knowing that if Sasuke did not get away from Naruto he would be left without chakra to fight. Since his curse mark had disappeared after his fight with Kakashi it was worrying because he didn't have for backup chakra.

Sasuke cursed, he could feel his power being drained. **'Chidori Nagashi'** he thought as he gathered electricity around his body. Naruto let go of him **'Shinra tensei'** He muttered blowing away everything to avoid being shocked, literally by the electricity.

Sasuke recovered well and went through hand seals.

**'Fire style: great fireball no jutsu'**

He called out. He breathed out the large fireball that flew at Naruto. 'Five seconds already up' Naruto thought.

**'Shinra tensei'** he muttered repelling at the attack making Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration.

''Ninjutsu is useless against me Sasuke. My eyes can repel or absorb any Jutsu'' Naruto stated.

Sasuke breathed out heavily for a minute before heaving normally. ''Let me show you the power of Uchiha Naruto'' He said with a grin as his sharingan is morphed into another form. ''This is my mangekyo, my ultimate power''

''Then show me what you can do Sasuke'' Naruto said as he charged at Sasuke. He formed a big Rasengan while charging at Sasuke. **''Odaama Raseng**an'' He yelled as he pushed the Jutsu at Sasuke. A blue rib cage protected Sasuke from the Jutsu. Naruto's Jutsu only managed to push Sasuke back. It was not able to harm Sasuke in anyway.

Naruto jumped back. He held out a hand sign dispelling his clone with Natural chakra. His eyes took a more dark color; they were surrounded by the color of orange.

Karin shuddered at the effects. ''What's wrong Karin?''

''Naruto's chakra reserved just doubled''

''You worry too much Karin; we are still here to get involved should Sasuke be in trouble''

**'Susano'o'** Naruto thought. 'According to the info I have every Uchiha with a Mangekyo can wield the so called Uchiha ultimate defense and attack'

Sasuke got up still being protected by his Susano'o. The **Susano'o** disappeared. Sasuke closed his left eye.

'**Amaterasu'** He muttered.

With his sage mode Naruto the buildup of Chakra in Sasuke's right eye. He disappeared just in time to avoid being burned by the eternal black flames. He appeared a small distance away from where he was standing.

Sasuke's right eye began to bleed. He focused on Naruto '**Amaterasu**'. It was faster this time. But Naruto was still able to dodge the black flames. Sasuke grit his teeth. Naruto was too fast to be caught by the black eternal flames.

He opened his left eyes. His **susano'o** flared to life again. This time it was not just a rib cage. It seemed to be alive, it was large a large skeletal form only its waist to upwards appear. Everything about it was skeletal. It had yellow eyes and purple in color. In its hands it had a bow and an arrow.

Naruto tell this was not looking good for him. 'I will try punching it my sage mode strength' He thought.

''This is the perfect defense you can't touch me, Naruto''

Naruto said nothing He dashed at Sasuke. He appeared in front of Sasuke and brought forward his right hand. He mastered all the power he could in his punch. The punch connected with Sasuke's **Susano'o**. The **Susano'o** did not break. But Naruto's strength pushed Sasuke back. He jumped away from Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled evilly. The sasuke place the arrow on its bow and pointed at Naruto.

''Dodge this Naruto'' Sasuke said as the arrow rushed at Naruto.

'Fast' Naruto thought. He disappeared from the arrows path. When he appeared a few feet away his cloak was ripped from his waist. 'Shit' Naruto cursed. He created 5 clones. 3 charged at Sasuke in an effort to distract him.

By the time Sasuke was done dispelling the clones. A screeching sound invaded his ears. He looked at where the sound was coming from. He saw Naruto with a Jutsu that looked like a shuriken. The Jutsu had a small chakra ball in the middle and blades that were spinning furiously.

Karin being a sensor felt the power of the Jutsu. She had no doubt Sasuke's **Susano'o** was strong. But the Jutsu Naruto did too almost half of his chakra. She wanted to warn Sasuke but Naruto was already throwing His Jutsu.

**''Wind style: Rasenshuriken''** Naruto yelled throwing the Jutsu at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood believing that no Jutsu could break through his **susano'o**. Naruto's jutsu connected with the Susano'o in seconds. The whole **Susano'o** became consumed by a large ball blue ball made of thousands of wind blades that tore through the Susano'o.

Boom

An explosion rocked in the battlefield creating debris. When the debris cleared Sasuke was on one knee breathing heavily without his **Susano'o**. His Susano'o had shielded him from the powerful jutsu. Shit shirt was tore apart though and he was bleeding from his mouth.

Naruto did not give Sasuke the time to activate his** Susano'o** again. He dashed forward at the fallen Uchiha. He appeared in front of Sasuke grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up.

He slammed the Uchiha to the ground with enough power to create a crater. Sasuke grunted coughing up more blood. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his neck again.

Sasuke's friends charged at him on his left. Naruto raised his left hand. **'Shinra tensei'** He muttered without even looking at the charging enemies. The blast was powerful enough to send them 80m away. Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes. ''Sasuke, before my eyes I have no equal'' He said before throwing the Uchiha away.

''Sasuke, go back to Konoha and restore your clan'' Naruto said before disappearing.

''Sasuke-kun'' Karin yelled as she rushed at him so that she may heal him.

Naruto appeared a distance away. He looked at were Sasuke's attack had tore through his cloak. 'It's just a small wound' He thought before disappearing from view.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**Akatsuki is gone. The currents enemies of Naruto are Danzo, Orochimaru, and Iwagakure and maybe another will arise. **


End file.
